Black Orchid
by lovewriter1213
Summary: When Chloe Booth dies, life changes for Seeley Booth, and for Alice, the niece he never knew he had. Sharing only the memories they have of Chloe, Alice and Booth must depend on each other to heal their wounds, both old and new. BxB
1. Preface: Scream

Alice groaned, throwing her feet out of bed angrily as her alarm clock wailed. She was tempted to throw it across the room, but, like every morning, she resisted the urge. Alice was a pretty fifteen-year-old girl, with long, straight, dirty-blonde hair, sharp gray eyes and a thin, gracious form. She was the spitting image of her mother, Chloe, who had been a drug abuser for more that 17 years. But despite expectations, Alice was a perfectly healthy, independent teenager.

"Mom!" Alice yelled as she emerged from her room, assuming her mother wouldn't be awake yet. She moved to the kitchen and started making breakfast for the two of them. There was no father figure in the family, and there hadn't been since before she was born. Both Alice and Chloe had learned to accept this.

"Mom, get up, breakfast is almost ready!" Alice screeched. The clock on the microwave read 6:52. After a minute of waiting for a response, Alice began to get annoyed with her mother's lack of ambition. "Mom?" Alice called again, and left the package of bacon she'd opened on the table to find her mother.

The house was silent as Alice's nimble body navigated through piles of clothing and filth. The place was a mess, as always. Alice paused, her hand on the doorknob of her mother's room. Something felt wrong.

"Mom?" Alice called gently, twisting the knob. It was stuck, or locked, she wasn't sure which. Alice took the key she carried with her from around her neck and tried it. The door opened, as Alice had hoped it wouldn't. If the door was locked, it meant only one thing; her mother was using again. Alice sucked in a shaky breath.

The room was dark and filthy, and there was a certain smell to it that Alice felt no amount of Oust or Lysol could fix. Alice gulped, scanning the room for her mother, and found her soon enough. Chloe was folded into a corner of the small bedroom, a haunting look on her face. Her eyes stared at floor blankly, her mouth curled into a pained smile. There was a needle in her arm, and she wasn't moving at all. Alice's eyes brimmed with tears, hating what she was seeing but unable to deny it.

"Mom." She whispered, kneeling by her mother's side. She pulled the needle from her mother's arm almost violently and stared at the smile on her mother's face. _**She was happy to leave me**_, Alice thought, and her mouth opened, releasing a deafening high-pitched scream. She wouldn't stop screaming for hours, and soon after the incident a neighbor would find Alice curled into a ball facing her mother, rocking back and forth, hysterical.

Chloe Booth was dead, and Alice Booth felt more alone than ever.

**I don't know if I like this preface, but I thought it was necessary. Questions will be cleared up in the next chapter. Review, please!**


	2. Orphan

**11:27 A.M., June 12****th****, Jeffersonian Institution, Office of Dr. Temperance Brennan**

"Booth?" Brennan asked, looking up from a thin stack of papers on her deck. The telephone from her desk was pressed between her ear and shoulder blade, and she was, as usual, multi-tasking. "The phone is for you." She stared curiously at her partner as he took the phone, assessing his reaction to the information the man on the other end was giving. After working with the result of many insane murders, she almost expected the call to be a threat.

After a pause, Booth's eyes went wide. He stared blankly at the wall, speechless, until it seemed he was prompted to speak by the stranger Booth was talking to. "Yeah, of course… I just can't believe… Chloe…." He trailed off. _**Chloe? **_Brennan thought curiously. _**Who's Chloe? **_"Yes, I'll be there…. Whoa, whoa, whoa… daughter? You mean she had a kid?" Another pause. "Yes. Of course. No. Thank you. Bye." Booth said, and slammed the phone onto the receiver forcefully.

Unable to control her curiosity, Brennan smothered Booth with questions almost immediately. "Who's Chloe? Who was on the phone? What happened?"

"Slow down, Bones… give me a moment." Booth sank into a chair in front of Brennan's desk and tried to calm himself down. "Chloe was my sister."

"You had a sister? What do you mean 'was'?" Brennan asked.

"I haven't talked to her for sixteen years. She wasn't a part of my life anymore. She died this morning, of a drug overdose." Booth confided quietly. Brennan wondered why Booth was so upset if he hadn't even considered her a sister anymore, but she was smart enough not to say anything. "She had a teenage daughter, just turned fifteen. They want me to fly to Oregon for the funeral and to discuss what happens to her now."

"Oh… when?"

"Tomorrow." Booth sighed.

Brennan paused, realizing something. "You're supposed to have Parker tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know."

"But you're going, right? I mean, you can't _**not **_go." Brennan commented.

"Yeah, I'm going."

***

14 hours later, Booth was on a plane headed for San Marine, Oregon, about as far away from the Jeffersonian as he could get without leaving the country. _**I hate this plane**_, he thought as he twiddled his thumbs, bored to death by the constant drone of the plane and the annoying chatter of the other passengers. He was dead tired, having not slept much the night before, but he had decided it felt wrong to sleep on the plane ride to his sister's funeral. Sighing, he reached into his carry-on and pulled out a thin photo album, which he started to flip through absent-mindedly. On each page were photos of a beautiful girl around 15 with dirty-blonde hair and bright blue-green eyes doing various things; in one picture she was nestled into a rocking chair, a fire crackling behind her, her nose stuck in a book. It was black and white, definitely taken by Booth's mother during her brief photography fad. Another showed her at the beach, in a bikini top and cut-off jeans, helping a younger boy of about 12 dig a huge hole in the sand.

These were the only memoirs Booth had of his sister, this album, a few stray video clips from her childhood days, and a collection of fogged up memories from 16 years ago.

Booth spent a few hours looking through the album, smiling here and there at a particularly fun memory, until he finally fell asleep dreaming of the sister he once knew.

***

"Seeley Booth, I assume?" Richard Kris, the lawyer in charge of making sure Chloe's will was respected and her child was safe, greeted Booth with a firm handshake. He wore an expensive black tux.

"You assume correctly." Booth said.

"It's nice to meet you. I only wish the circumstances were different." Mr. Kris led Booth, dressed in his nicest suit, into the small funeral parlor. Booth was shocked to see nearly the entire population of the town there, sitting in cheap metal folding chairs. In the front row, a girl with dark blonde hair dressed in a long black dress fidgeted nervously. The woman next to her, an aging brunette, kept turning to scold her. Booth assumed this was Chloe's daughter.

Mr. Kris led Booth to the girl, who upon seeing Richard made a pained face and mouthed 'get me out of here'. Then she noticed Booth and her eyes widened dramatically - she had Chloe's wide, expressive eyes and her face seemed to give away everything she was thinking. "Richie?" She squeaked. "This is my Mom's brother?"

"Seeley Booth. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms…." Booth trailed off, realizing he had no idea what the girl's name was.

"Alice. Alice Booth." She noticed Booth's confused look. "My Mom was never married." Alice tilted her head to the side, examining Booth closely. "She told me a lot about you."

"You look just like your mom when she was your age." Another voice said. Booth whirled around and came face-to-face with his brother, Jared.

"What are you doing here, Jared?" Booth growled.

"Jared?" Alice choked, staring at him in disbelief.

"It's my sister's funeral, why shouldn't I be here?" Jared snapped.

"You hated my mother!" Alice exclaimed.

"Did she tell you that?" Jared growled back.

"No duh. There was no one else around to tell me anything."

"Are you denying it, Jared?" Booth yelled, stepping forward toward his brother threateningly.

"Hey!" A new voice yelled, the voice of the aging brunette Alice had been talking to. "I don't care if either of you have unresolved issues, but this is a funeral. Have some respect and take it outside."

"Sorry, Mrs. Rowlands. You're right." She looked pointedly at Booth and Jared. "Let's talk outside."

Outside the funeral home, Alice sat on a bench with her head in her hands, looking tired and frustrated and very much like her mother. Jared and Booth watched her silently, both recognizing the stupidity of their argument at a time like this. Alice ran her fingers through her hair and stared at Jared with cloudy gray eyes. "Why are you here?" She whispered, but it seemed the question was for both him and Booth.

"Because… I wanted to say good-bye. And to meet my niece." Booth said, sitting next to Alice. Jared stayed where he was with his arms crossed.

"I'm here because, like it or not, she was my sister, and I had to say good-bye too. Seeing you was as much of a shock for me as it was for you." Jared answered coldly.

Alice didn't say it, but it was obvious what they were thinking: what now?

"I don't think… she would have made you leave. So I won't. It's been years, and I know my mom would have forgiven you for everything you said." Alice whispered. Her eyes stared at the ground, but it was obvious she was talking to Jared.

"I don't think she has anything to forgive me for." Jared was being stubborn as ever.

"I think you should leave, Jared." Booth said quietly.

"Whatever." Jared pulled on his jacket and left without looking back. Once he was gone, Booth stared at Alice, who was crying silently.

"What's gonna happen now?" She said to herself, her voice shaking. "Where do I go? I can't stay here any more, I can't survive here anymore." She looked up, and Booth could see her pulling herself together, wiping mascara off her cheeks. "Let's go." She said, and stood and walked back into the funeral parlor.

During the funeral Alice was silent, surrounded by a small group of teens that Booth spent most of the services examining suspiciously. One in particular stood out, a boy with jet-black hair and striking green eyes whose sickly pale skin and the circles under his eyes told a sad story about the trials of life. He looked more like an addict than Alice could, but she clung to him desperately.

The service was over fast and soon complete strangers were piling into cars and driving away from the only cemetery in town. Booth, Alice, the boy, and Mrs. Rowlands were the only people left, and the silence was awkward and painful. Finally, Alice spoke.

"Tyler. I'm sorry for dragging you here."

"No." He said quickly. "If you need me, I'm here. You know that."

"I do." She sighed. "You should go home now."

He nodded reluctantly. "Call me later."

"Yep." And he was gone, walking impossibly fast with a graceful lope that Booth hadn't noticed before.

And then Mrs. Rowlands spoke. "Alice, perhaps we should bring Sealy to your mother's house."

Alice nodded. Her eyes stared eerily at the fresh grave before her. Mrs. Rowlands led the way to a small run-down building on the edge of town and got out of the car. After a pause, Alice followed, her face solemnly blank. She was reluctant to step through the door, Booth noticed, afraid of the memories the house would awaken, and she paused in the front room before following Mrs. Rowlands into the kitchen and then the living room.

When they reached the master bedroom Alice stopped dead, refusing to even look in the room. As she retreated to what Booth assumed was her own bedroom, Mrs. Rowlands looked at Booth pointedly. "This is where Alice found poor Chloe, with the needle still in her arm." She shook her head in remorse. "Little Alice was heart-broken. She screamed for hours."

Booth stepped through the simple wooden door and into the room that had been his sister's.

The room was a total mess. It smelled weird, like lemon Oust and diseased flesh, and clothes were strewn everywhere about the floor and furniture. There were a few signs of an attempt to clean the room up: the bed was made, and the closet was cleaned out, probably by Alice. But in truth the whole place was in sad condition, far too gone for a small teenager such as herself to be able to fix, and just knowing that Chloe had died in this house made it so much worse.

"All of this was left to Alice." Mrs. Rowlands said. "I imagine she has some ridiculous debts to her name now, but with the money from the house and her savings account, she could probably cover most of it." She paused. "Were you… are you going to take her back with you?"

Booth was silent for a moment. "I'm going to let Alice decide. I don't know her at all, and it is her life, so I'll let her choose. Does she have other options?"

"I'd take her in, though that would be difficult. And that Tyler boy certainly wouldn't mind her living with him. And then there's your brother."

"No!" Booth yelled before he could stop himself. "I would never let that happen." Another pause. "What's the deal with that Tyler kid, anyway?"

"He's lived with his aunt for years now, since his parents death in a car accident a while back. I guess he suffers from insomnia or something like it, and I don't blame him. The woman he lives with is a bitch, hates children." Booth was shocked by Mrs. Rowlands' bluntness.

"I don't think I like that idea, either, then." Booth mumbled.

"No, I thought not." She sighed at the scene before her and turned away from it. "Alice! Have you changed yet?"

"Yeah." Alice said, opening the door to her room. She had changed out of the black dress and into an equally depressing outfit - a black t-shirt and black shorts.

"A skirt, Alice. We're going out to dinner." Mrs. Rowlands scolded.

Alice nodded and retreated again. "We're going out?" Booth asked, confused.

"I thought it would be better than staying here to discuss… matters. And I'd hoped to get Alice to eat something. She hasn't since Wednesday." Mrs. Rowlands nodded matter-of-factly.

"Right, sure." Booth nodded. Alice emerged again, this time wearing a short black skirt and knee-length socks. Mrs. Rowlands shook her head in frustration, but, knowing this wasn't a fight she would win, said nothing about Alice's informal apparel.

"Are we going?" Alice crossed her arms, looking like her mother again.

Mrs. Rowlands groaned.

The restaurant was small compared to a lot of the one's Booth had seen in D.C., but the citizens of San Marine seemed to think of it as a very formal place. Everyone wore fancy, extravagant dresses and expensive tuxedos and carried an air of superiority that Booth hadn't yet seen in San Marine. Booth, Alice and Mrs. Rowlands sat down at a table in the back, where it was quietest. Booth ordered a beer and was glared at by Mrs. Rowlands, who ordered plain seltzer water, and Alice ordered lemonade.

"This place is nice." Booth commented, secretly wondering how Mrs. Rowlands would pay for the expensive food here.

"Nicest place in San Marine." Alice mumbled, her nose crinkling in disgust.

"Alice, don't be rude." Mrs. Rowlands scolded, not bothering to look up from her menu.

"So… where do you live?" Alice asked, taking a sip of her lemonade. She looked uncomfortable sitting straight and proper in her skirt.

"D.C. I'm an FBI agent." Booth said solemnly.

"Do I have to believe you?" Alice joked.

"I have a badge." Booth said, and reached into his pocket to show his niece his FBI badge, which said 'Special Agent Seeley Booth' in bold black lettering.

"Wow. That's impressive." Alice commented, wide-eyed. "So you… what? Catch criminals? Witness protection?"

"I solve murders with my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. She's a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian."

"Oh, a bone specialist, huh?"

"Am I the only one who didn't know what that meant?" Booth muttered.

"I think I've heard of her somewhere… has she published a book by any chance?" Alice smiled.

"Multiple, impressive books with incredible fan-bases." Booth laughed. "Yeah, she's pretty popular."

"So that's gotta be fun, right?" Alice smiled slightly.

"Sometimes. It's also very dangerous and, in some cases, very sad." Booth took a swig of his beer.

"Yeah, I get that." Alice nodded.

"Excuse me." Mrs. Rowlands interrupted. "I'm going to use the ladies' room."

Once she was gone Booth leaned over the table. "Is she always like that?" He grimaced.

"Unfortunately." Alice giggled.

***

It was an hour later, and Booth, Mrs. Rowlands and Alice had finished their meals in between some meaningless small talk. Booth had hungrily wolfed down his steak, Mrs. Rowlands had chewed her salad elegantly, and Alice had barely touched the ravioli she'd ordered, looking bored.

"I think it's time we discuss why we're all here." Mrs. Rowlands suggested, and the sudden silence was awkward and depressing.

"Starting with what?" Alice mumbled reluctantly.

"Your inheritance, I suppose." Mrs. Rowlands shrugged. "You've inherited all your mother's possessions and, unfortunately, her debts as well. That means you now own the house, half the car and all her other trinkets."

"I'm aware." Alice muttered. "I'm also aware that I can't do anything with it until I'm eighteen. That's my guardian's responsibility." She brushed back her hair, the same brooding look on her face that her mother often wore during the drug years Booth had witnessed.

"Right." Mrs. Rowlands nodded. "That's the next matter."

Booth coughed pointedly. "You're welcome to stay with me if you want."

"That's nice of you." Mrs. Rowlands nodded again. "You know you're always welcome at my home as well."

Alice nodded and leaned her head back, secretly wishing she was at Tyler's house. "Do I have to decide now?"

"I suppose not." Mrs. Rowlands frowned. "School ended today. I'll ask you to have a decision by Saturday, two days from now, if that's all right with you, Agent Booth."

"Of course." Booth agreed. He was honestly starting to dislike Mrs. Rowlands.

***

Alice sighed, staring at the low ceiling of her tiny bedroom. She was lying on the floor, thinking. Alice secretly hated decisions, especially big ones, always fearing the regret she'd feel if she made the wrong one. And now Mrs. Rowlands had given her two days to decide where she'd spend the next three years. Tyler's house, painful as the knowledge was, was out of the question. His aunt wouldn't consider adopting another child, bitch that she was.

Choice number 2: Mrs. Rowlands. Alice hoped that wouldn't be her best option. Mrs. Rowlands was nice and helpful, but she was just too proper, and struggling financially after her husband's expensive cancer battle. Mrs. Rowlands had helped Alice enough already.

Choice number 3: Alice's uncle, Seeley. Or Jared, but Alice was sure that wasn't going to happen. Seeley lived in D.C., hundreds of miles from here, which could be good or bad. Alice would love to get away from Oregon, from this small town where everyone knew about her mother's drug problem, and from this house, which held so many memories. But to leave Tyler… was it worth it? Tyler was the only person who'd ever understood why she couldn't fulfill what most people would call her duty and send her mother to rehab. He was the one she went to when her mother ended up in the hospital, or lost another job, and the one she cried to when her mother died. He'd always been there for her, and her for him.

When Tyler's parents died in a car accident, Alice was the first one he called. When his aunt adopted him, Alice helped him move into her expensive 7-room flat. Through thick and thin, dark and light, Alice and Tyler were joined at the hip - always. Could Alice really let go of the boy she thought of as her other half, as well as her other friends?

Did she really have a choice?

Her decision was made based on which candidate she felt would suffer less with her around - Seeley. She'd let him know tomorrow. For now she had to call Tyler and tell him she was leaving - oh, joy. And then, in two days, she'd leave for D.C. with the uncle she'd only met for the first time today.

***

"Alice, you can't be serious!" Tyler begged. Alice felt her will wavering. How could she leave Tyler behind? What was she thinking?

She was thinking that it was the best option and that, Tyler or no Tyler, she couldn't stay here in Oregon.

"I'm sorry, Ty, but it's what's best for all of us." Alice gulped. "And I'll keep in touch. I'll call you every day, and I'll visit every once in a while too."

Tyler paused, breathing into the phone. "I'm gonna miss you so much." He promised.

"Same here."

"You're leaving the day after tomorrow?" Tyler asked again.

"Yeah."

"Well, how about we have a party tomorrow night. A going away party. We'll have it here and you can stay over my house." Tyler suggested.

"Your aunt?"

"She's in Florida for the week, remember?" Tyler laughed. "Visiting her old bat of a mother."

"Yeah, I remember. Okay, I'll come."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Alice, 'kay?" Tyler promised.

"Okay Tyler. Bye." Alice hung up and stood, heading for the bathroom for some Tylenol to take care of her headache. On the way, she passed her mother's room and paused briefly, before shaking her head and continuing on. She needed to get away from here.

**Okay, I've read and reread this chapter a million times, but I don't know… something doesn't feel right. Is the plot moving too fast? I could use some constructive criticism, so review please? Oh, and TITLE IDEAS!!! I spent hours trying to come up with one, and 'Save My Soul' and 'The Healer In The Past' are kind of disappointing. Help!**


	3. Hope

At one in the afternoon the day after the next, Seeley picked up Alice from Tyler's house. After a tear-filled good-bye the two best friends were separated.

Seeley and Alice stopped by her house to pick up all her luggage and continued to the airport where a two-part flight would take them directly to Washington, D.C. They talked about Seeley as they boarded the flight.

"So you have a son?" Alice asked, confused.

"Yeah. A little boy named Parker."

"Oh. Cool. Does he stay with you?"

"Every once in a while. His mother doesn't like to give him up very often." Seeley shrugged.

"I'm sorry." Alice said, and they both lapsed into silence. Alice leaned against the window of the plane and stared at the ground below.

***

"Do you mind if I make a phone call?" Seeley asked Alice, who was startled out of her daydreaming by the sudden noise. They had boarded their second flight, which was three hours long, and had barely taken off.

"I don't care. Actually, I think I'm gonna go to sleep for a little while. I'm dead tired." Alice yawned for affect. Seeley nodded and dialed Bones' number.

"Booth, finally!" Bones' voice was anxious. "I was getting worried! What's going on? We have a case, Booth!"

"Bones, calm down. I'll explain everything. I'm sorry I couldn't call; I was up to my elbows in legal paperwork." Seeley sighed.

"For three days?" Bones asked agitatedly.

"It's… complicated, Bones."

"So explain it then!" Bones shrieked.

"I… adopted my niece." Seeley admitted.

Silence. "You… adopted your niece? The one you only knew you had four days ago?"

"She needs a place to stay, and she didn't have many other options." Seeley argued.

"I… did not expect this from you." Bones admitted.

"I didn't either." Seeley mumbled. "I'll touch down in three hours, Bones. Can I meet you at the Jeffersonian at nine?"

"Everyone's working late anyway." Bones agreed.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Seeley was about to hang up.

"Wait! Will your niece be with you?" Bones asked anxiously.

"Possibly, I'm not sure. I'll call you either way, okay? I have to go, the stewardess is glaring at me."

"Okay." _Click_. Bones hung up.

"Fantastic." Seeley said, and glanced at Alice, who was already out cold.

***

Bones hung up, frustrated, and turned to find Angela, Hodgins and Cam right behind her.

"Was that Booth?" Angela asked, frowning.

"Yes… he shocked me is all, everything's fine with him." Bones said defensively.

"So what happened?" Cam pushed.

"He… adopted his fifteen-year-old niece." Bones repeated in disbelief. The other three froze, shocked.

"You're not serious?" Hodgins asked, shaking his head.

"Completely. She's on the plane with him right now." Bones told them.

"Wow. Are they coming here?" Angela asked.

"Booth said he'd be here at nine but he wasn't sure if his niece would be with him or not. He's going to call back either way." Bones nodded slowly.

"Okay." Cam said, turning from the room. "This is getting way too weird for me."

"Me too." Hodgins agreed, backing out of the room dramatically.

"Wow. Just… wow." Angela shook her head, turned, and left.

***

The plane touched down at 7:40, startling Alice awake. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, fixed her hair, and stretched. She followed Seeley off the plane and helped him bring their luggage to his car, which was rather impressive, Alice thought. It was a sleek and shiny black machine, a man-mobile as Tyler would call it. From the airport they drove for about half an hour to Seeley's small flat, stopping for dinner at a fast-food restaurant. Seeley showed her to the guest bedroom and gave her a minute to settle in once they arrived.

When she emerged again, in a cleaner outfit, Seeley told her he was needed at the Jeffersonian and offered to bring her along. Alice shrugged. "Yeah, sure. I could use some air."

"Okay… great."

"I get to meet your partner?"

"That was the plan, yes."

"Cool."

The ride was quiet at first, but both were ready to talk, so that soon changed. Alice spoke up first, not bothering to look away from the beautiful moonlit view of the nation's capital out of the passenger window. "I want… to thank you." She started nervously, breathing onto the glass so an oval of fog appeared, then wiping it away quickly with her jacket sleeve. "I know that you didn't have to take me in, and it was extremely kind of you to do so."

Seeley shook his head, remembering that he was supposed to call Bones, but deciding this conversation was more important. "No, Alice, don't think that. It wasn't my duty to adopt you, it was my choice, and I still think I chose correctly. You're my niece, don't forget that." He swallowed, turning the steering wheel to the left.

"But still… you have no idea what I would've faced if I'd stayed in San Marine - or maybe you do. You grew up in a small town, after all." Alice pressed her forehead against the window at a patch of stars between two bright streetlights, wishing she could climb into the sky and fall over some distant place. Europe, maybe.

"Yeah. I know what you mean, unfortunately." Seeley sighed as he pulled into the parking lot of the Jeffersonian - too quickly. This conversation was appropriate when they were in the car, and not otherwise occupied, but it was too soon in the relationship to actually _avoid _responsibilities so that he and Alice could talk. "So. Um, you're heading into squint zone so here are the basic rules: Bones takes most things literally; so don't use too much sarcasm. Never encourage Zach or Hodgins to do _anything_. You should generally ignore Sweets when he starts his psychobabble. And, um, try not to look at the bodies." He started to open the door.

"Woah, wait, _bodies_?" Alice shook her head. "Bone specialist, right. Slipped my mind."

"You sure you want to come in?"

Alice gulped, looking pale, and nodded.

"Hey, don't worry. They might be weird, but my partner and her team don't bite." Sealy smiled and patted Alice's shoulder awkwardly.

"It wasn't the team I was worried about." Alice mumbled, exiting the vehicle before Seeley could ask her if she honestly wanted to come in again.

Upon entering the Jeffersonian, Alice's first thought was that she was definitely going to get lost in the place. There was a huge room that tied all the divisions together, and it was busy as a train station even at 9:30 at night, the elevators at the back of the room attracting long lines of people in expensive suits or lab jackets. A dozen hallways connected the museum divisions to the main hall, each with a sign or a color code. Seeley grabbed Alice's shoulder and pulled her gently through the crowd, nodding at people who greeted him with confused expressions, but giving them no explanation as to where Alice had come from. They followed the hallway to the left of the elevators, where the crowd quickly died into the occasional one or two people walking briskly along.

"Wow, it's crowded." Alice breathed, glad to be out of the commotion and out of Seeley's gentle but awkward grip.

"Always. The museum is a very important national archive. I'd give you the tour, but obviously it's late and I'm sure you'll want to get out of here as soon as possible." Seeley shrugged as they rounded a corner and arrived in a large room with a metal landing, metal floors, a raised platform in the middle, and smaller rooms attached to it separated by sliding glass and plastic doors. Alice tried not to look, but she couldn't help sneaking a quick glimpse at the thing on the platform, a bug-infested corpse barely recognizable as human. She looked away quickly, nauseated by the sight.

A group of people stood near the body, looking at each other, the body, a computer screen or, in one case, at his feet. As Alice and Seeley approached, they all looked up, with mixed expressions. Alice looked down, feeling the piercing stares of Seeley's famous squints. She knew it was stupid, but she was embarrassed to be seen, scared of what these people already knew about her, and anxious to prove to them that she wasn't a delinquent, or depressed, as everyone in Oregon seemed to think. She looked up only when she heard the click of heels approaching.

The entire team was suddenly in front of her and she felt the undeniable desire to step back from them. But instead she looked up, brushed honey-colored hair out of her eyes, and stared at each one of them with an equal amount of undisguised curiosity. _**See how **_**they**_** like it**_, she thought. One of them coughed pointedly, if such a thing is possible, and everyone looked away, embarrassed.

Seeley observed with well-contained worry.

"This is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan." He introduced formally.

"It's a pleasure." Alice smiled gently.

"Hello." Bones said awkwardly.

"And these are her squints." Sealy grinned.

Angela rolled her eyes. "I'm Angela. It's nice to meet you…?"

"Alice."

"Right. Pretty name." She smiled.

"I'm Jack Hodgins, the bug man." Hodgins said, grinning. Alice laughed.

"Camille Saroyon." Cam introduced formally. "It's nice to meet you."

"Lance Sweets, I'm the psychologist."

"My name's Zach." Zach fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I'm never gonna remember all these names." Alice laughed. "But it was nice to meet you all."

"Dr. Brennan and I will brief you about the case. In the other room, please." Cam glanced at Alice nervously.

"Would you mind staying here?" Seeley asked Alice, feeling guilty for leaving her behind so quickly.

"Okay." Alice agreed nonchalantly.

"I think my office is the least threatening." Sweets suggested.

"Whatever." Seeley nodded and turned away.

"Follow me, please." Sweets said, and Alice did as she was told, frowning.

***

"Bones, stop yelling at me!" Booth complained,

"I will not! Your decision was irrational! You adopted a teenage girl that you didn't even know!" Bones screeched angrily.

"She's my sister's daughter."

"You didn't even know you _had_ a niece a week ago!"

"Dr. Brennan, Booth," Cam interrupted, "I'd appreciate it if you stopped arguing so we can get back to the case we have. You can continue this conversation elsewhere."

"Thank you, Cam." Booth said pointedly.

"We _will _continue this conversation later." Bones growled.

***

In Sweets' office, Alice and Sweets were chatting lightly, about Seeley and the team mostly.

"So if you don't mind me asking… why doesn't Dr. Brennan like me?" Alice asked shyly.

"Oh, she does, it's not you she doesn't like." Sweets reassured her.

"Well, it's certainly not Seeley she dislikes."

"No, you're right about that. I think she's actually worried about Booth, and about you as well." Sweets explained, feeling more and more in his element. After a long, meaningful silence Alice sighed.

"So, tell me about Seeley." She tried to smile and failed.

"Well, you probably know more than I do." Sweets frowned, a worried look in his eyes.

"I doubt it. We haven't had much time to talk in the three days I've known him." Alice rolled her eyes at the wall behind Sweets' ear.

Sweets' frown deepened. "You didn't know Booth earlier?" Alice stared at him. "I wasn't aware of this."

"My Mom didn't really talk to her family. Not since she was 17." She shrugged like this was old news.

"And you're Dad…?"

"Wasn't in the picture."

"…Oh." Sweets pressed his hands together like he was praying. He paused. "Can I ask why you chose to live with Booth than? Your options must have been pretty bad, for you to choose a stranger as your new guardian."

"Not really. This woman next door would've taken me in, but she was struggling financially and I didn't want to make matters worse. Other than that it was Jared or Seeley, and I chose Seeley… Jared and my mother didn't get along in their younger years, so I thought it would be easier." Alice shrugged again, sending hair tumbling over her shoulder.

"I guess that makes sense, but why not stay in your hometown? Where _is _your hometown?" Sweets was painfully aware of how rude he sounded, but couldn't think of another way to phrase the questions he was asking.

"Um, Oregon. San Marine, Oregon. And, like I said, my only close option was my financially unstable neighbor." Alice knew she should be getting uncomfortable with this conversation, but she was too tired to stop talking, if that made any sense at all.

"That's a long way away." Sweets commented, his mouth a shocked 'o'. Alice giggled nervously. "But I guess you know that."

"Oh yes, I'm very aware of how far away my friends are. But part of me… is relieved. I don't know if I could carry the responsibility of being a friend right now." Alice looked away, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I heard about your mother." Sweets admitted. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

Alice nodded somberly, collecting herself. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Of course. Your original question?" Sweets was reluctant to leave the personal subjects, but he had accepted that Alice wasn't his patient… not yet, anyway. "Let's see, what do I know about Booth…. Did you know he was in the army?"

Alice leaned forward, intrigued. "Really? Doing what?"

"He was a sniper for the U.S. Army Rangers." Sweets smiled. "He was good at it, too. The FBI doesn't hire just anyone to do their dirty work."

Alice thought about her mother's insistence that soldiers, though noble, weren't right in the head and almost laughed at the hypocrisy of her statement.

"What else… he has a son from a previous relationship. Parker." Alice nodded. "He's religious, but not in an extreme way." Sweets smiled. "He's a good guy, just a little rough around the edges. He's very protective of those he cares about. Parker, especially." Sweets was running out of things to say as Seeley poked his head in the door, trying to hide his growing frustration.

"Alice, you ready to go? You have to unpack your clothes before you go to bed, and it's 10:30 already."

"Yeah, I'm coming." Alice said, and smiled at Sweets in 'let's not mention this conversation' way. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too." Sweets frowned as Alice left, his mind spinning. Was his team, his family, in danger of crumbling again - all because of the crumbling life of one teenage girl? He had so much to think about.

**Hmmm… I don't know. Reviews please? BTW, the reason for the 'Booth' to 'Seeley' change is the change in the focus of the point of view. It would be a little strange for Alice to call Booth 'Booth' when she has the same last name, you know? I'm trying.**


	4. Oblivious

Home again, home again - this time for real. As Seeley helped Alice carry boxes of her possessions into the guest bedroom, they both felt an overwhelming, unsettling sense of reality, of permanence, of the decisions they'd made only days ago impacting their lives impossibly. Alice felt a boulder fall onto her shoulders in a purely metaphorical way, the weight of this new life slipping off the protective cliff she'd used to stave it off. But, using a mask she'd spent years perfecting, she projected a straightforward aura of quiet indifference. Her pain was hers only, and other than Tyler, she rarely cried in front of other people - how strange would it be to start sobbing in front of her newly found uncle? It would be impractical, to say the least.

Boxes stacked in the corner of her new, stereotypical bedroom, carefully labeled in bright blue Sharpie. _Clothes, Books, Jewelry And Makeup, Legal Documents And Photographs_… and a medium-sized box vaguely labeled, _Mom_. Alice was careful to avoid touching or even looking at this box, and Seeley was equally careful not to mention it.

"I guess that's everything." Seeley said, with an expression that was almost a frown but much more emotional and much less obvious.

"Definitely. Um, thanks. For all your help, I mean." Alice frowned too, instead of attempting the smile she knew would be more polite.

"Of course. If you need anything, I'm right down the hall…" Seeley offered. An awkward silence filled the room like pressured air, making it hard to breathe… until Alice coughed and nodded, an obvious signal for Seeley to leave. She waited till he was gone, the door shut behind him, before flopping on the bed and burying her head in a soft down pillow. Moments passed before she allowed herself to cry, but when she did, it wasn't the soft, controllable sprinkle she expected but a jet stream of hidden pains, fears, and wishes. Sobs racked her body, sending shivers down her spine. Alone at last, she poured the pressure of her life's greatest changes onto a sack of feathers until one side of it was soaked in salty tears and snot.

She rubbed her eyes, breathed slowly as if she were meditating. Unwilling to get up and wash her face, she flipped the pillow over and pulled the sheets up to her chin. The ceiling, painted off-white, loomed above her like a great white boulder attached to the sky by strings. Through the window, pale yellow moonlight bathed a corner of the room. Everything felt so surreal, so impossible. How could it be that just this morning she was in Oregon with Tyler, swimming in the ocean outside his aunt's house and now, less than 24 hours later, she was in Washington D.C. in the house of the relative stranger who'd become her guardian? How had all this happened?

Well, her mother of course. It was always Mom's fault, right?

_**Oh, Mommy, I miss you**_, Alice's own voice rang through her head. Somehow she couldn't bring herself to summon the images she had of her mother. Like they'd all been stored away since the funeral, locked in a safe whose combination evaded her. She could find only one explanation; her mind and body were protecting her from the pain of remembering. It was the only possibility that made sense.

Alice didn't really remember falling asleep. She remembered freezing up, staring at the ceiling, like she was in shock. She remembered thinking about her friends in Oregon as she watched shadows dance in the moonlit corner of her room. She remembered imagining the ceiling turning into a sheet of icicles and then - dreaming.

***

When Alice woke up the next morning, sunlight was streaming through her window, lighting the whole room. She lay in bed for a minute, taking in the neat and tidy space, except for the five boxes marking the room as her own. There was a walk-in closet with a sliding door that was a mirror on one side, plain wood on the other. A wooden dresser stood in one corner, and a matching nightstand with an ornate lamp protected the right side of the queen-size bed. There was no light on the ceiling, and the floors were hard wood.

Well, no wonder it felt nothing like home, Alice thought. In Oregon, her room had been small and cramped with a single, wide dresser and a small closet, off-white carpeted floors and green walls. The only light came from the ceiling light-and-fan combination, and the room was always messy, clothes strewn everywhere. It was the only mess Alice could ever tolerate, because it was the only _normal _mess you could find in an average house. Maybe, she thought, she wouldn't have to live among filth here. She shuddered, thinking of the constantly disgusting state of her house in Oregon, but between the babysitting and house-cleaning jobs, school, and keeping an eye on her mother she never seemed to have time to clean her home.

After what must have been 15 minutes of silent contemplation, Alice glanced at the clock on the nightstand, which boldly pronounced that it was 8:23 A.M. It had a radio-alarm setting on the top. That would be useful. Sighing, she swung her legs out of bed and rubbed her cheek with one hand - disgusting, she thought, and headed for the bathroom down the hall, washing her face and neck before staring at her reflection in the mirror.

_**God, I look like hell**_, she thought. Her skin was sickly pale, the bags under her eyes darkening in contrast. Her hair was a mess, and her body was thin and unhealthy-looking. Alice grimaced and smoothed back her hair, heading into the kitchen.

Seeley was at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. He was wearing sweatpants and a muscle shirt, and said nothing about her own informal attire.

"Breakfast?" He offered, his gaze understanding if not awkward.

"Sure."

"Pancakes, waffles, cereal… I don't know if you do the whole 'frozen pizza for breakfast' thing." Seeley grimaced, and Alice mirrored him, shivering.

"I'll just have cereal, thanks." She set herself up with a bowl of sugar-covered Cheerios and joined Seeley at the table quietly. "So what's on the agenda today?" She asked before shoving cereal into her mouth.

"Well… okay, you might not be happy with me. I have to be at the Jeffersonian in an hour. But tell you what, if there's no news with the case we can go out for lunch or I can show you the sights here in D.C. There's this diner near the Jeffersonian that me and Bones go to all the time, you'd absolutely love it." Seeley made a face that was half grimace, half smile.

Alice swallowed carefully. "So… am I coming with you? To the Jeffersonian?"

"Your choice. I don't know how comfortable you are alone in the house." Seeley shrugged.

The truth was, Alice usually loved having the house to herself. But that was in Oregon, where crimes were few and far between. Here in D.C., the crime rate had most likely tripled what she was used to, and plus being alone in Seeley's house was a little more nerve-racking than hanging out in her childhood home. She wondered if it would be awkward to see Sweets again, but decided not to think about it.

"I think I'll come with you." Alice said, and before Seeley could respond she shoved another spoonful of cereal in her mouth and looked away.

For a minute all she could do was feel bad that she was making this so difficult on Seeley. But talking was such a chore now, her tongue weighted down by a thousand tons of pressure, that she wondered who really suffered more in these moments. So after breakfast, which stayed silent the rest of the time, she showered and dressed in a white button-down and a black tank top over faded jeans and sneakers. Teeth, hair, make-up; when she felt she looked acceptable, she found a good book to read and followed Seeley out to his car in silence.

The Jeffersonian was as big as Alice remembered, but even more crowded. The main hall was stuffed with people in business suits and lab coats, all looking hurried and serious. But, in the same way as yesterday, the crowd thinned out as soon as they reached the hallway to the left of the elevators. Alice didn't have to look to know what she'd see in the room around the corner - metal, glass and plastic everywhere, and the raised platform, which, she was glad to find out, no longer rested a body on top of it. The only member of Bones' team visible was Hodgins, whose name she'd remembered easily despite her nervous warning that she'd do no such thing. Hodgins was looking at something through a microscope, completely absorbed in his work.

Seeley led Alice into a room labeled 'Autopsy Room (Authorized Personnel Only)' by a small plaque to the right of the door. Her eyes were automatically drawn to the disgusting mass placed on a nearby table, the same thing she'd seen yesterday except much closer and much more nauseating. Seeley glanced at her apologetically, feeling guilty about not warning her before this sight. Alice looked away, her face carefully blank, but the smell of the rotting corpse was everywhere in the room and she knew she couldn't escape it.

Well, on the other side, they'd found a good portion of the team in here. Bones was staring intently at some x-rays, Camille was leaning over the body and prodding it with some sharp instrument, and Angela was standing in the corner of the room working on a sketch, trying not to look up. Where Zach and Sweets were was a mystery, but that obviously didn't deter Seeley.

"Bones, any news?" He said, crossing his arms uncomfortably.

"Yes, actually. A lot. The victim's brother-" She was cut off by a stern look from Cam. "Can we go in the other room?"

"Um… Alice, are you okay in here for now?"

_**No**_, Alice thought, but she nodded obediently. She was starting to hope the next three years wouldn't be like this.

"I'm sorry." Seeley said, before turning and following Bones out of the room. The room was silent. Neither Cam nor Angela looked up from their work, and Alice sat down in a chair in one corner of the room, wishing she were somewhere else instead of walking on eggshells trying not to offend Booth's precious squints.

She was saved by Sweets, who poked his head in the door a few minutes later. "Hey, I heard you were in here." He nodded at Alice, and then grimaced at the body on the table. "I figured you wouldn't want to hang out with corpses, so Booth said I could show you the rest of the museum. I don't have much to do right now, anyway."

Alice shrugged, knowing she'd say yes if only to avoid the smell in this room. She got up and followed Sweets, waving shyly to Angela and Cam as she rounded the corner. Sweets led her back to the main hall and into an elevator, traveling to the top floor. For a good hour, the two explored the many divisions of the Jeffersonian, including the Egyptian and Voodoo divisions, talking about nothing but the museum and its occupants. Alice could tell Sweets was working up to something, trying to get her calm enough to talk about her not-so-distant past, and she'd already decided to evade his questions when they were asked.

And then, about three quarters through the tour, Alice realized she'd made a huge mistake. She hadn't called Tyler last night _or _this morning, and he knew she'd be up by now. She was dead meat, metaphorically of course. And wouldn't you know, just seconds after she thought it, Alice's cell phone buzzed and she pulled it out of the most awkward place she could imagine - her cleavage.

Of course it was Tyler. Sweets stared at her as she answered the phone, her cheeks turning red. "Hi?" She squeaked nervously.

"Oh my God, Alice, are you okay? I've been trying to reach you for an hour!" Tyler's voice yelled in her ear.

"I'm sorry, I must not have had service or something." Alice grimaced at Sweets, who now had an annoying smirk on his face. "I'm fine, Tyler."

"Okay, good. That's good. So what happened last night?" Tyler sighed, calming down in his usual, almost bipolar way.

"Um, nothing. I mean we went to the Jeffersonian - that's where Seeley works - and we got back at 10, and then we moved all my stuff into the guest bedroom and went to sleep. And then I woke up this morning and we went back to the Jeffersonian again. That's kind of where I am now."

"…Okay. But _are you all right_? How do you feel?" Tyler prodded.

"I'm fine, Ty, just fine." Alice fought the urge to scream at him. He worried too much, like an old woman.

"Fine. We'll talk later." _**Urgh**_, Alice thought. "I kinda had to sneak my cell phone out of the vault. My neighbor told Aunt Liz about our sleepover." Alice blushed again, knowing Sweets had heard Tyler's comment. His shocked look was enough to tell her that.

"I'm sorry, Ty. I'll talk to you whenever you can call me, okay?"

"Okay. And Alice? I miss you."

"…I miss you too, Tyler. Bye."

Tyler sighed. "Bye." _Click_.

Alice turned around to find that Sweets was chuckling quietly. "And _what _is so funny?" Alice snapped, slipping her phone into the pocket of her jeans.

"Nothing, nothing." Sweets laughed.

"Nothing happened, I swear!" Alice yelled, referring to Tyler's 'sleepover' comment.

Sweets' expression turned serious and reassuring. "I know. I figured as much."

And the sudden change in Sweets' mood made Alice laugh, too. Instantaneously both were laughing hysterically, attracting some very strange looks from nearby Jeffersonian employees.

"I'm sorry, that was just so… _strange_!" Sweets choked, shaking his head.

"Your face was like… happy, then serious…" Alice stuttered over waves of hysteria.

After a few minutes, they both calmed down. Sweets glanced at his watch.

"Oh, shit! I better get you back!" He swore. Alice cracked up again, amazed by the idea of _Sweets_, this formal, intelligent psychologist, swearing. Sweets laughed again, too. Still chuckling every now and then, the two found their way back to the forensic anthropology division, where Seeley was waiting just outside the entrance to the autopsy room. Upon seeing him, Alice and Sweets broke into fits of chuckles and giggles, astounding Booth.

"What's gotten into you two?"

"Um… nothing?" Alice giggled.

"We're fine." Faced with Seeley's stern face, Sweets was calming down quickly. And Alice reacted by calming down herself, smiling only when Booth did so reluctantly.

"Good." Said Seeley. "So… I'm off for a while, I thought we could explore D.C…. if you wanted to, of course."

Alice perked up. "Yeah, sure!"

"Okay." Seeley put a cautious hand on Alice's shoulder and led her away from Sweets, glancing back suspiciously as he and Alice traded casual good-byes. "I thought I told you to ignore Sweets?" Seeley mumbled as the two rounded the corner, and Alice giggled nervously.

***

Angela sighed and looked up from her sketch. "She's pretty, isn't she?"

Cam also glanced up from her work, eyebrows raised. "Angela, this victim is male and has been dead for several days."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Not the dead body, Cam, Booth's niece."

"Her name's Alice." Zach said from the doorway.

"We know, Zach." Angela rolled her eyes again. "What's going on?"

Zach blinked. "Oh, nothing yet. I was passing by and I heard part of the conversation."

"…Okay." Angela shook her head and turned back to Cam, who had actually paused in her work to partake in the conversation.

"What do you mean?" She asked Angela, confused.

"I mean just that. She's a very beautiful girl." Angela shrugged. "I wonder if… her mother looked like that."

"Why? Obviously none of us know the answer to that." Cam looked back at the corpse.

"I _know_." Angela sighed again. "But don't you think it's a little weird that Booth had a sister this whole time and none of us knew about it? Not even Brennan?"

"Hey, every family has its secrets. Maybe he just wanted to keep this one to himself." Cam returned to her work.

"I know, it just makes me curious. But what do you think about her?"

Zach coughed. "She was nice." He shrugged. Cam and Angela stared at him until he left, feeling awkward.

"She seemed polite enough. But she didn't really talk enough for me to figure her out yet." Cam frowned, signaling the end of the conversation. Angela stalked off to ask Hodgins what he thought.

***

Alice was surprised to find that D.C. was beautiful during the day, or at least the parts Seeley showed her. It was bright and sunny outside, and even the grand front garden of the Jeffersonian looked like a modernized Eden in the golden glow of the sun's rays. The capitol was also full of historical landmarks, centuries-old spots where the nation had taken huge steps in developing. For the first time since moving, Alice was truly interested in the mystery of eastern America.

They ate lunch at Booth's favorite diner, burgers and fries to die for, and then milkshakes to finish off the meal. The two were quiet most of the time, but Alice was comfortable that way. At one point Seeley could no longer contain his curiosity and asked what she and Sweets had been laughing about, sending Alice into a fit of giggles, after which she had to reiterate the whole scene. Booth raised his eyebrows, but smirked, so Alice knew he wasn't upset.

Alice felt surreal, and unnaturally, hysterically happy. And she knew it couldn't last very long.

**The scene between Alice and Sweets is random, I know, but for some reason I couldn't get the idea out of my head. And the conversation between Cam and Angela (and ZACH!!) was just a sample of the curiosity Bones' team is feeling, though Cam is disturbingly good at hiding it. **

**Timer2, thanks for pointing that out. I definitely wasn't trying to change Rebecca and Booth's relationship, that was just a mistake, but one I'm very glad you caught because in the next chapter the 'not-married' factor is a huge plot point. So I changed that part in chapter 2 along with some formatting things that were bugging me. Thanks!**


	5. Confusion

Alice had no idea how right she was to say that this kind of happiness didn't last long. A few hours, to be exact. Like a sugar rush, the exaltation she'd felt with Sweets and then with Seeley disappeared all at once, and around 3:30 she asked Seeley if they could go back to his house. "Yours, too." He corrected quietly, but did as he was asked.

Back at Seeley's flat, Alice spent an hour unpacking boxes, except for the one labeled _Mom_, which she left in the exact center of the room while she worked around it vigorously. When her clothes were neatly folded or hung, her jewelry and toiletries spread over the surface of her dresser, she sat down on the edge of her bed with her legs crossed and stared at the remaining box.

_**What to do with it?**_ She thought. Put it away? …Open it?

Quickly, trying not to think about it, Alice slid off the bed and onto the floor in front of the box. She lifted a finger to stroke the taped opening of it, but found that was all she could do. Feeling shameful, she shoved the box into the closet, behind clothes and shoes, until it was barely visible. She wasn't ready, and she wondered if she really wanted to be. This place, this reality, was just too… good, despite all she'd left behind in Oregon, all she'd lost to end up here. Why would she want to ruin that by pulling old pains into a new world?

As if she could control something like that.

At 5:30, Lacey and Darryl, two of her old friends, called her. Alice had to hang up when she felt tears coming. God, how embarrassing, she thought later, cleaning her face in the bathroom sink. She was falling apart at the seams, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

***

Seeley ordered Chinese take-out for dinner, and the two ate while watching TV until the phone rang. Seeley jumped up to get it, knocking over a box of chicken. Alice smiled slightly and cleaned up as Seeley shot her an apologetic frown and talked with whoever was on the phone.

When he hung up, he looked simultaneously elated and nervous, a look Alice was getting used to seeing. "That was Rebecca. I explained the situation and she agreed to let me take Parker tomorrow so you can meet him." Alice couldn't help but smile. Seeley looked so happy, like a little kid.

"That's great." She tried to infuse as much excitement as possible into her exclamation, but from Seeley's frown, she knew it wasn't enough to satisfy him. The truth was that she wasn't all that happy about dealing with a young child right now, when her emotional balance was way off and her patience was probably at a minimum. She knew that any stressful event could push her over the edge, popping the seams that were barely holding her together, and God forbid she break down near a vulnerable child.

But how could she explain that to Seeley?

She couldn't, so she turned back to the television screen, swallowing the rest of her lo mein though she felt like she might throw up. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

***

The next morning dawned annoyingly bright and cheerful, with the same sunbathed glow as the day before. Alice sat up and groaned, glaring at the bright lights of her alarm clock. 8:30 was too early to wake up during the summer.

She showered and dressed in a gray t-shirt and jean shorts. Seeley was waiting in the kitchen along with a heaping stack of pancakes. He whistled as he cooked and ate quickly. It was easy to tell he was excited, and that made Alice all the more nervous.

"Parker's coming at noon." Seeley practically sang. Alice saw how much he really loved his son, and there was a pang in her chest. Was she… jealous? Well, it would make sense. If her mother had shown half the interest in her child that Seeley did, Alice might not have had to know how to clean gutters and scrub the vomit smell out of a bathroom floor.

Rebecca was 15 suspenseful minutes late, in which Seeley paced anxiously, frustrating Alice to no end. 15 minutes in which she wished desperately that she was in Tyler's arms, and she didn't really care if Seeley knew it. As if her desires could distract him from his own at the moment.

The doorbell rang and Seeley whipped the door open, revealing a tall blonde woman with bright blue eyes, and a little boy with the same coloring. He was about half Alice's size, and he gazed at her with wide, innocent eyes.

"Seeley." Rebecca nodded in acknowledgement and released her death grip on the little boy's hand. He immediately flung himself at Booth and hugged him excitedly. "How are you?"

"I'm great." Seeley's smile was jovial. "Thanks for handing Parker over, I know it wasn't my time with him."

"Of course, I understand." Rebecca's frown said that she definitely _did not_ understand. "Losing a loved one is always difficult." She raised her eyebrows.

"Daddy, who's she?" Parker interrupted, pointing at Alice. She smiled at him, remembering the little boy she used to baby-sit in Oregon. Had it been paranoid to think her reaction to children would change because of stress? She'd have to wait and see.

"This is Alice. She's your cousin." Seeley knelt down at eye-level with Parker, and they both smiled up at her. Alice giggled and waved at Parker.

"Seeley, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rebecca asked pointedly. Seeley looked at Alice, who shrugged in a 'sure' gesture.

"Parker, why don't you and Alice go play in the living room?" Seeley asked, and both nodded and left silently.

From her spot on the couch, as far away from Parker as she could get in such limited space, Alice could hear parts of Seeley and Rebecca's conversation. The most obvious subject was her. As Rebecca questioned Alice's personality and past, Seeley did as best as he could to fill in the minimum amount of blanks, and Alice knew why. With a past like hers, who wouldn't expect her to be a danger to society? She was threatening Seeley's chances of being with his son if Rebecca found out the truth about Chloe.

"Can you play Pat-A-Cake?" Parker asked suddenly, smiling shyly. He was by nature a quiet kid, but something about the word 'cousin' made him less nervous near Alice.

"Yeah, but not very well."

"Practice makes perfect." Parker insisted. Alice rolled her eyes but complied, and the two were soon engrossed in a complicated game of Pat-A-Cake that even she had to admit was fun.

The only problem was that she could still hear Seeley's conversation in the kitchen.

"My _son_ is in that room with her, I think I deserve answers." Rebecca growled.

"What do you want, Rebecca? What do you want me to tell you?" Seeley had an edge of impatience in his voice that Alice had never heard before.

"Is she _dangerous_?"

"No! She's just a girl, Rebecca!"

"And my son is half her size. She might be young, but that doesn't mean she's harmless." At Rebecca's comment, Alice faltered in her game of Pat-A-Cake.

"Look, she might not have had the best childhood, but there's nothing dangerous about her."

Rebecca sighed. "Look, you believe what you want. But I want you to _promise_ me Seeley, that you will keep Parker safe, even if that means defending him from her."

A pause. "I will. I promise." Alice's heart suddenly felt hollow. Seeley didn't trust her. Who could?

Rebecca and Seeley appeared in the living room, and Parker stopped playing Pat-A-Cake under his mother's piercing glare. Alice slid down the couch, away from him, folding her arms across her chest defensively. Her eyes roamed the wall near the TV."Parker, I'll see you later, okay? Mommy loves you." Alice stiffened as Rebecca came over to hug Parker, passing inches away from her and issuing a deadly stare as she went. _**Well**_, she thought, _**it turns out Parker isn't the danger after all. It's Rebecca I have to worry about. **_Parker didn't say anything.

Seeley stared at Alice apologetically, but she turned away. He had no idea, she assumed, how much he'd offended her.

Living in Oregon had made Alice extremely frustrated by all the people, neighbors and teachers alike, who assumed she and her mother were the same. They looked the same, for sure, but in personality Alice liked to think they were nothing alike. Her mother was weak, codependent, immature, and, when she was high, she was often dangerous as well. Alice was different. She was desperate to believe so.

"Alright." Seeley said, snapping Alice out of her angry reverie. She quickly realized that Rebecca was gone. "Now that the old hag is out of here, how about we go get some ice cream at the park?"

Parker cheered while Alice stayed silent, her mouth set in a grim line. It would be a long two days.

***

At the park, Seeley bought Alice and Parker ice cream cones. Alice ate slowly, feeling nauseous, while Parker finished his in less than five minutes. Parker and Seeley walked hand-in-hand, father and son, making Alice's chest ache. _**Pathetic**_, she accused herself, but she couldn't stop herself from wishing she'd had a dad who bought her ice cream and held her hand. She lagged behind, admiring the lush green foliage everywhere. If anything, this could be her thinking spot in the future, she thought.

After the park, the three went to a fair a few miles away, full of laughing children and rides with flashing lights. The sickeningly sweet smells of cotton candy and caramel apples filled the air. As Parker boarded a ride, Seeley appeared next to Alice, determined to make peace.

"I know this place is loud, but Parker loves it here." He started, forcing a smile. Alice nodded, otherwise unresponsive. "Look, what I said to Rebecca… I didn't mean it. I trust you. I hope you know that." Alice blinked. "I'm sorry. Rebecca and I weren't married, so the court told her she wasn't required to let me see Parker. I couldn't say no to her because… I need Parker. I love that kid."

Alice's eyes burned. "I know."

Seeley paused. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, though she was unsure. "I… I just…" Tears sprang, unwelcome, to her eyes. "It's just that everyone always assumes… that I'm going to be just like my mom. My friend's parents hated me, even though I was always polite. My teachers yelled at me for doing things most other students would have gotten away with. But none of that really bothered me."

Seeley stared at her, confused. "Then… what?"

"Thoughts are harsher than actions. How are you supposed to stay away from drugs when everyone assumes you're already an addict? How are you supposed to live with yourself when everyone expects you to be suicidal?" Alice wiped mascara from under her eyes. "I don't care if people hate me, but the least they can do is hate _me_, not my mom."

Seeley looked down at the pavement, feeling guilty and confused. He knew Alice was hurting. What he'd just realized, though, was that she had more than her mother's death to heal from.

Right on time, Parker ran out of the ride area and into Seeley's arms, laughing. When he saw Alice, he stopped.

"Why are you crying?" Parker looked up at her with innocent, anxious eyes. "Do you need a hug?"

Alice smiled, trying to pretend she was fine. "Sure." She said lightly. Parker squeezed her waist tightly, and then smiled at her.

"Will you go on a ride with me?"

Alice nodded. "Okay."

***

After the Ferris wheel, the funhouse, and multiple games Alice, Parker and Seeley were exhausted. Leaving, Parker asked Alice to ride in the back of Seeley's car with him. She was surprised, but agreed, wondering why Parker liked her so much. By then it was almost dinnertime, so Seeley brought them to a pizza place a few blocks from the Jeffersonian. Alice thought about what she'd told Seeley, and was surprised to find that she felt better after admitting her biggest pet peeve.

As for Seeley, he had a decision to make. He couldn't figure Alice out alone, that was for sure. He didn't know where to go next, what to say that wouldn't make send her further into her shell. There was an impossibly high wall around her, and after her confession at the fair, he had a feeling Alice wasn't going to open up to him again easily.

The truth was, he had more than Alice's well being on his mind, though he hated to admit it. Since he found out Chloe was dead, the pain of not knowing what his sister had been like for the past 16 years had gnawed at him angrily. His only way of getting answers was through Alice, and if she didn't want to talk about it, he might never know why Chloe had killed herself with drugs after so many years.

He had to ask _someone_ for help, and he knew his only choice would be his least favorite.

But since he wasn't on duty for the next two days, he'd have to wait to ask. Who knew? Maybe things would change in that time.

That was a big 'maybe'.

***

The next couple days were… well, quiet was the best way Alice could describe them. Although, with all the fairs and child-oriented restaurants they went to, 'quiet' was a pretty inaccurate description. Seeley spoiled his son rotten, and Parker enjoyed every minute of it. Of course Alice had her fair share of junk food and roller coasters, but she wasn't quite as excited as Parker. She'd found she had trouble getting excited about anything recently, and she was tired more often than not.

Tyler called her every day to check up on her, but the connection they used to have was no longer present. She could tell from how vague he'd become and how easily upset he was that their relationship had changed in a way that couldn't be repaired over such a distance. Her other friends called every once in a while too, just to say hi, but they didn't talk about anything serious. Without Tyler to confide in, Alice had stopped talking about things like her mother and her past home life altogether. The feeling that she was going to explode from emotional stress increased steadily.

When the day came that Rebecca was going to take Parker back, Alice shocked herself by regretting not spending more time with him. Parker had taken a liking to her that both surprised and flattered her. When Rebecca showed up, this time 15 minutes early, Parker hugged Seeley and then Alice. Rebecca wasn't happy about it, but Alice bent down to tap his nose affectionately anyway and Parker giggled.

Alice smiled her first sincere smile since she left Oregon.

***

Seeley knew nothing had changed in the past two days. He had no choice. If he wanted to get through to Alice, he needed help. He knew he'd regret it like hell, but he was about to ask for advice from the most unlikely place he could imagine.

**If you didn't get the HUGE hint in this chapter and are somehow worried about Bones' team being present in the story, let me assure you there's nothing to worry about. By the way, the way I originally wrote the story Chloe was three years older than Booth, but that would make him 29 (gasp!) and (sorry Booth) he's just not that young. So now Booth is a year older than Chloe and the boy in the picture in chapter 1 is Jared. If you find something in the story that opposes this new plot point, tell me please!**


	6. Paranoia

The day after Parker went home was a Saturday. Seeley woke Alice early, around 7, saying he was needed at the Jeffersonian.

"On a Saturday?" Alice whined.

"Murderers don't exactly follow a schedule." Seeley shrugged.

Alice sat for a moment, thinking. Saturday. Exactly one week ago she'd woken up in her own house, with Mrs. Rowlands knocking on the door telling her to start packing. Which meant tomorrow it would be exactly a week she'd been here. She sighed and got ready, ignoring the thoughts swirling in her head. A week was a long time. When a week became a month and a month became a year, would she still remember Oregon? Would she still talk to Tyler every day?

Would her mother still haunt her every waking thought?

At this point Alice wasn't sure what she felt for her mother. Hatred, to start, for everything her mother had done that made Alice's life a living hell. Love, because she couldn't deny she cared about her mother. Guilt, because of all the things she'd yelled during their arguments. Regret, because she was 15 and she'd never see her mother again. Chloe's childhood was a mystery, the greater part of it shadowed by her secrecy.

Everything Alice had left of her mother's existence was stashed in a cardboard box in the back of her closet, both metaphorically and physically.

Alice dressed in a blue Linkin Park t-shirt and jeans, braiding her long hair strategically so that it hung over one shoulder like a rope. When she was ready, she grabbed a book and her cell phone, this time storing it in the pocket of her jeans, and climbed into Seeley's car.

"Are you okay this morning?" Seeley asked as he started the car. Alice nodded, surprised and touched by his interest. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Um… I don't know." She shrugged.

"Let's stop for pancakes." Seeley suggested.

They got breakfast at a drive through fast food place and continued to the Jeffersonian. Both were silent the rest of the way, using their food as an excuse not to talk.

"So I have good news." Seeley smiled as he exited his vehicle.

"What's that?"

"No body today. Just bones."

Alice laughed. "Bones as in your partner, or bones as in the things _inside_ a body?"

"The bones that aren't my partner." Seeley rolled his eyes.

"Okay, that's good." Alice swallowed the last of her pancakes and threw the box into a nearby trashcan. "Where am I hanging out today?"

"Wherever. I asked Cam, and she agreed to let you walk around as long as you don't interfere with the case." Seeley seemed anxious, Alice noticed suddenly. He kept messing up his hair and then fixing it nervously. But what could he be nervous about?

"Can I walk around the whole building, or just Bones' division?" Alice asked, although she knew she wouldn't leave that area alone.

"I'd prefer you stayed with us, but you can do what you want. And by the way, Bones' real name is Temperance Brennan. She doesn't much like my nickname for her." Seeley smiled at some memory of Bones.

"Okay." Alice followed Seeley through a huge crowd of people in the main hall and into Bones' division, clutching her book to her chest uncomfortably. "Where are you going?"

"Bones' office. We have some evidence to discuss, and then we might have some investigating to do. While we're out you can stay here or come with us and stay in the car." Seeley said, turning the corner into the big metal room. "You know where Bones' room is, right?"

"I'll find it." Alice said, and the two parted immediately.

Alice took a second to consider where she was going. She didn't feel like interfering with Bones and Seeley. Sweets was both out of the question and the most likely answer, if that made sense. She had no idea where anyone else was, so she decided to just walk and see where she ended up. The first room she came to contained a metal slab with bones resting on it, a desk with a computer and chair… and Zach. _**What the heck**_, Alice thought and knocked on the side of the doorway.

"Yes." Zach said, not looking up.

"Can I read in here?" Alice asked quietly.

"Why?" Zach's head snapped up suddenly, and Alice flinched away.

"It's… quiet in here. I won't disturb you or anything."

Zach stared at her for a moment, as if trying to figure something out then nodded and returned to his work. Alice sat down cross-legged in the corner and opened her book, though she couldn't concentrate enough to get any reading done. She silently wondered why, if she was so repulsed by the body a few days ago, she'd somehow ended up in the same room with it again. Well, it was certainly much less disgusting now.

From her spot on the floor, Alice had a good view of what Zach was working on on the computer. He had what seemed to be a close-up of a bone on the screen, with a small, barely visible crack in the center. He kept enlarging the image until the barely visible crack became a very obvious fracture. Then, when the imperfection took up almost the entire screen, the computer automatically measured its length and depth. It was fascinating, Alice thought.

Suddenly Zach stood up to examine the skull of the skeleton, where, Alice assumed, the fracture was. He didn't look at her, though she knew he could sense her staring at him.

Alice's phone buzzed, signaling that she'd received a text. She flipped it open quickly and answered Tyler's 'Good morning' text as quietly as possible. Zach didn't seem to notice.

_**He's focused, if anything**_, Alice thought, and smiled. Zach turned and grabbed a couple papers off the desk then left the room briskly, leaving Alice a little shocked. A few seconds later, he popped his head back in the doorway.

"Uh, I'm going to see Cam. Did you want to come?" He asked awkwardly. Alice was staring at him, her head tilted curiously.

"…Sure." Alice got up, closing her book, and followed Zach into Cam's office. Cam was filling out paperwork, and Angela was in the room too, looking at her finished sketch with a look of satisfaction. They both looked up when she and Zach entered. Zach immediately reported everything he'd noticed about the bones to Cam, while Angela approached Alice unexpectedly.

"Hi. I bet you don't remember my name, but I'm Angela." She introduced herself, and then shook Alice's hand gently.

"Alice." She answered, forcing a smile.

"How are you? I hear you're living with Booth now."

"Um, I'm fine. Thanks." She tacked on the polite comment, though she was already uncomfortable with Angela.

"Okay. Well, I just figured I'd ask, 'cause you're probably going to see the team a lot now." Angela smiled and sat down on a nearby couch.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thank you." Alice quickly looked away. She'd learned that prying wasn't uncommon in the Medico-Legal Lab.

***

Meanwhile, Booth was struggling to escape Bones' curiosity. After briefing him about the case, she'd asked him a million questions about Alice, his decision to adopt her, how she got along with Parker and Rebecca. While he was touched by her concern, he was beginning to wonder where her interest in Alice was coming from. And he still had something to do.

"Parker loves her, Bones, but why are you so interested in her?" Booth finally yelled, getting frustrated.

Bones didn't seem to have an answer. She pursed her lips, crossed her arms and stared Booth down with a familiar look of fury.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Bones. Alright? I apologize. I didn't mean to upset you." Booth turned promptly and walked out of Bones' office. Behind him, he could hear Bones sigh and turn back to her work, consciously choosing not to get upset in that enviable yet frightening way of hers. He'd worry about that later. If he didn't do this now, he'd chicken out for good. It was his pride on the line, after all.

He approached Sweets' office with a knot in his chest. Seeley Booth, ex-sniper for the U.S. army and currently an FBI agent and liaison to the Jeffersonian Institution's Medico-Legal Lab, whose son had once proudly announced that he 'never ran away from anything', was scared of a psychologist who was about half his size.

If this wasn't a turn of the tables, Booth didn't know what was.

Sweets was sorting through paperwork when Booth walked in, though he looked up immediately, as if he sensed Booth coming in. "Hi. What's going on?" Sweets asked quickly, standing.

"Sit." Booth said, messing up his hair again. He took a deep, calming breath. "Sweets… I need your help."

Sweets started to smile, but stopped at Booth's angry look. "With what?"

Booth paused again. "Why am I doing this? Uh… okay, Sweets, here's the deal." He thought taking charge of the situation would make things easier, but he was willingly putting a decision in Sweets' hands, so it didn't. "I'm going to ask you for a favor and you aren't going to laugh, chuckle, giggle or so much as _smirk_ at me, okay?"

"Alright." Sweets agreed, straight-faced.

"I need help with… Alice." There, it was out. The rest would be easier to explain, and at least Sweets was being mercifully serious. "I don't know how to read her, how to help her. All I know is that she's in pain and she's not getting better." He fixed his hair. "She's just so _closed_, and even when she tells me something personal it's almost like she isn't talking voluntarily."

"Okay."

"I don't know how to raise a teenage girl!" Booth continued, oblivious to Sweets' answer. "She's all I have left of my little sister, and that's the last thing she wants to talk about. I don't want to be selfish, but I need to know what happened to my family in the past 16 years. I really need her to be more comfortable around me, so she'll tell me things like that, you know? You understand, right?" Booth sighed.

"I'm more used to adult psychology, but I understand. And I'd be glad to help." Sweets smiled reassuringly.

Booth stared blankly for a moment, as if in disbelief at what had just happened. "Good. Great. Thanks." He said, and turned to walk away. He paused again. "Um… Is now good?"

"Now is fine." Sweets nodded, trying to the best of his ability not to laugh.

Booth sat down and began to talk.

***

Temperance Brennan, or 'Bones' as she was beginning recognize herself, sat in her office, angrily flipping through case papers. How could Booth get her so upset?

Then again, maybe he _did_ have a point. After all, why _was_ she so interested in Booth's niece? Maybe her story was just too familiar. Teenage girl, no parents, scared and upset in a new home… yeah, she'd heard that before. Hell, she'd _lived_ it. But why would it upset her so much? It wasn't her life, and it was _Booth_ after all, Alice had nothing to be afraid of. What Bones wouldn't have given to have someone like Booth as a foster parent back in those days. Maybe she was jealous of the girl, for how easily she'd found a loving home while Bones had spent a good portion of her life in abusive or neglecting foster homes.

No, that would be irrational. Besides, she didn't know Alice's past or even Alice herself. How could she be jealous of a stranger?

Nonetheless, if she wasn't sure of her own intentions, then obviously Booth couldn't be either. She owed him a fair apology.

Bones sighed and put down the papers she'd been looking through. She had to find Booth. It was only fair.

***

"She gets along with Parker really well. I mean, from the moment he saw her he was practically in love with her. I think if she was a little happier, a little less distracted, she'd make a great big sister." Booth smiled slightly. "When we went to the fair Parker insisted she go on all the rides with him, even the kiddy ones, and she did. She's good with that kind of thing."

Sweets smiled. "And how does she interact with you?" He knew the psychologist-type questions bugged Booth, and he was right. Booth's jaw tightened, and then he sighed, knowing it was useless to bring that particular annoyance up.

"The one time she really opened up to me, she seemed angry. I think, besides being offended by the topic of that particular conversation, she hates showing weakness. Crying made her - I don't know - ashamed, I guess. And when _Parker_ saw that she'd been crying, she put on a whole new face, like nothing had happened." Booth shook his head, frustrated. "Otherwise, everything else she says is to thank me for taking her in or to ask what the plans for the day are." He shrugged.

Sweets frowned. "Alright, I might need to know what that conversation was about before I come to any conclusions."

"Chloe, of course!" Booth yelled. "I told you, that's her least favorite subject. She was angry because I told Rebecca I'd protect Parker from her if I had to, and she automatically assumed I was confusing her with her mother."

Sweets looked very confused.

Booth sighed and started again, talking dramatically slower this time. "The conversation was about Chloe, who happens to be Alice's least favorite subject. She was upset because, in a previous conversation I had with Rebecca that Alice overheard, I told Rebecca I'd protect Parker from Alice if necessary, and Alice was offended because she thought I'd assumed she was 'dangerous' like her mother apparently was." He rubbed his forehead. "That's not what I meant though. I even told her I trusted her no matter what Rebecca thought. Why was she so upset? Ugh, women!"

Sweets snickered, earning glares from Booth.

"I can go somewhere else." Booth threatened.

"No, no, it's okay. Um, okay, you might not be happy with me…" Sweets sighed. "I definitely want to hear more of your side of the story, but I don't think I can fully help the situation… unless I talk to Alice."

Booth flinched. He'd seen this coming. "I don't know. I guess I can talk to her, but of course it's her decision."

"I understand. I'd appreciate the effort though." Sweets smiled reassuringly, and the two men lapsed into silence.

***

Alice was sitting next to Angela on the couch in Cam's office watching Zach and Cam examine x-rays when Bones walked in, looking slightly frazzled. The first thing she said was, "Where's Booth?"

She met Alice's eyes quickly, and then looked at Angela, who shook her head and shrugged. Cam gave the same reaction and Zach didn't seem to notice Bones was in the room. "I'll help you find him." Alice offered. She was immediately surprised with herself. She didn't feel comfortable with Bones at all, but she'd just volunteered to be alone with her. Wow, she thought. I really am going insane.

Well, maybe finding Seeley would be better than sitting in a room with three people she didn't know. Where was he, anyway?

Alice and Bones searched all parts of the Medico-Legal Lab, ending with Sweets' office, where both assumed he would never go willingly. So it was kind of a shock when they found out that's exactly where he'd been for the past half hour. When they walked in, Sweets appeared to be giving him advice, an even greater shock. Alice questioned her first impression of Seeley's reaction to Sweets, but Bones was sure something had to be wrong if Sweets and Seeley were having a real conversation without outside influence.

Alice figured it out before Bones did. Even though - and maybe because - the two stopped talking as soon as she entered the room, she could tell what Seeley and Sweets' conversation had been about. Wasn't it obvious? Her. They'd been talking about Alice the whole time.

From there her mind made all the automatic, paranoid connections that led her to believe everyone thought she was her mother. Seeley must have been complaining about her, or maybe he was worried she was hurting herself or others. Maybe he was just like her neighbors in Oregon and thought she'd been sneaking cigarettes and alcohol any chance she got. And Sweets was probably giving him advice on how to control Alice or something.

Of course it crossed her mind that she was wrong, that she was overly sensitive to the stupidest things. But Alice couldn't think of a better explanation quickly enough to give in to this idea.

Alice hung her head, refusing to look at anything but the floor. If Seeley was going to confront her about this, so be it. But if she started crying again, she certainly wasn't going to let everyone in the room see.

It was silent for a moment. And then Seeley's voice: "Alice. Can I talk to you a minute?"

_**Oh, hell**_, Alice thought, and nodded.

**Not as dramatic as I hoped, but just to show you all that Seeley really is feeling the tension as much as Alice. Reviews, advice, criticism, I'll take it. Btw the title change comes from the song 'Black Orchid' by Blue October, which I feel describes this story perfectly so far, besides being extremely sad. I'd like to apologize to all of you **_**so**_** much for not updating in forever, but summer got really busy then school started and I haven't had more than a minute to myself in what seems like forever. So, again, I'm so sorry - forgive me?**


	7. Connection

Bones took the hint and left the room silently. Sweets motioned to Seeley as if to ask if he should leave too, and Seeley shrugged, so Sweets stayed. Alice sat down in a chair in the corner of the room, far away from both Seeley and Sweets, waiting for the conversation to begin and looking like she was waiting for an unfair punishment. When Seeley started talking, his voice was strained, almost nervous.

"Alice. I want to ask you a favor."

Alice's head snapped up immediately. She was shocked. This wasn't what she expected, and she was almost grateful for that.

Depending on what the favor was, of course.

"What?" She asked reluctantly.

"You see, I asked Sweets here for some advice because honestly these past few days have been a little confusing for me. I'm worried about you, most of all. I don't know that much about you and I know you don't really feel comfortable telling me things so I hoped you'd consider… talking to Sweets instead." Seeley clasped his hands together and leaned forward.

Okay, Alice thought, maybe she'd been wrong again. Seeley wanted her to talk to a psychologist? Maybe he _did_ think she was screwed up. She clenched her jaw, silent.

"Before you even say anything, I want you to know this isn't a punishment. You're not in any kind of trouble. This is your decision and I wouldn't force you into anything like it. I just want to know that you're alright." Seeley said, and then snuck a glance at Sweets as if for approval. Sweets nodded slightly.

Well. Where did that really leave her? She couldn't rightfully say no to Seeley, not after all he'd done for her, taking her in and giving her a proper home. But at the same time, how could she say yes without risking whatever sanity she had left? Dealing with things on her own, that was normal; putting a psychologist in the picture, that proved there was really something wrong with her, something that needed to be fixed. And again, Alice had to make a big decision on the spot. How she hated decisions.

In the end, she knew what she'd choose. She owed Seeley so much, and how bad could therapy really be? Not that she thought it would help anything, but at least it couldn't hurt. She only had to volunteer the information she wanted to.

Sweets was staring at her, though he didn't seem to notice it. He had this speculating look on his face that made her want to answer quickly and at the same time made her want to stay silent.

So Alice did both. She nodded quickly, and then looked straight at Seeley. If she was completely honest, she was trying to impress him with her boldness, to make him think she was okay.

"Thank you." Seeley said awkwardly. Sweets glanced from Alice to the empty space on the couch next to Seeley, and she took the hint politely, repositioning herself from the chair to the couch.

"I just want to ask a few questions to start, if that's okay with you." Sweets tried to smile and failed. The entire situation was just too serious.

"Yeah, okay." Alice cringed internally.

"How do you view your interactions with Booth?" Sweets asked reluctantly. Maybe it had been a bad idea to start this so soon.

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. We don't talk much, but we get along fine." _**Because**__**we don't talk much**_, she thought.

"And do you confide in him often?" Why even ask, Sweets thought. He already knew the answer. But he had to hear it from Alice.

"Not really, no." Alice fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Why is that?"

"Because I've only known him for a week!" Alice rolled her eyes.

Sweets stared at her in that annoying, searching way again. She stared back at him, determined.

"I'd like to have private sessions with both of you in a week's time, if that's okay." Sweets suggested. Seeley and Alice both nodded, relieved. They simultaneously stood up and turned to leave.

Just before Seeley was out the door, he turned and said "Thank you," quietly. Alice turned to smile at Sweets politely and followed Seeley out of the building, leaving Sweets to think.

He could only guess what he'd put himself up for. Alice and Seeley were disturbingly similar, and therefore stubborn and untrusting. Both of them would have to take huge emotional steps to open up to one another. And knowing Seeley, at least, he couldn't imagine that happening effortlessly.

_**Yeah**_, Sweets thought, _**the next few months aren't going to be easy for any of us.**_

***

Back in Seeley's car, Alice and Seeley were silently buckled in the front seats, staring out of the windows awkwardly. Seeley was embarrassed and angry with himself for asking Alice to admit to things she didn't want to talk about, and for asking Sweets, of all people, to help in the process. Alice had the same emotions spinning in her head, but for different reasons. She thought about how she'd assumed Seeley and Sweets thought she was psycho, and considered the kind of person she was going to be if those assumptions continued. Maybe one day she'd make her inner voice so convincing that she really _would _go psycho. Maybe.

And Sweets' questions weren't going to be answered as easily as she'd assumed. She wasn't as strong as she thought originally, and it made her furious with herself. She was doing this for Seeley, she reminded herself mentally. Just for Seeley. But the reality of how difficult it was to talk about her past made it hard to focus on that thought.

Finally, she couldn't help asking the one question that kept floating around her head. "Why Sweets?"

Seeley burst into slightly hysterical laughter, banging his head against the steering wheel of the car. Alice watched, fascinated, until he calmed down enough to talk. "I was asking myself the same thing, and I honestly don't know."

"But why ask for any help at all? Why didn't you ask me…?" Alice was going to say 'about my Mom' but the words got stuck in her throat, reminding her why answering Seeley's questions wouldn't have been a walk in the park anyway.

"I didn't think you were ready. And I honestly was worried about you." Seeley shrugged, embarrassed. "I figure, since Sweets is under oath not to spill your secrets, it'd be easier to talk to him about everything."

Alice considered this silently. What did it change, really? Everything she'd tell Sweets she'd eventually tell Seeley, too. She still owed him that much.

But she understood now why Seeley wanted her to talk to Sweets. Not only for her own well-being, but because he thought it would eventually help her be able to talk about Chloe. That's what he really wanted, Alice thought. He wanted to know about Chloe. Two thoughts sprang to mind immediately: why wouldn't Seeley just tell her his real reasons for sending her to Sweets? And two: would the information she had of her mother satisfy him? After all, Chloe's life during the 15 or so years Alice had known her was no fairytale.

Seeley could probably figure that out by the fact that she committed suicide, but, Alice thought, he was probably still hopeful.

The other thing Alice had to figure out was if Seeley was being at all sincere when he said he was worried about her. If he was, then she had a façade to improve. And if he wasn't, then still. She couldn't yet tell what she really felt either way.

Seeley sighed. "I… I forgot about Bones." He said, and laughed a little. "And the case we have."

Alice stared at him, pulling away from her thoughts. "Did you want to go back in?"

Seeley grimaced. "Yeah, I kind of have to. Do you want to come with me, or stay here?"

Alice bit her lip. Stay out here, in the hot car, alone in the middle of D.C.? That had 'bad idea' written all over it.

Seeley was waiting for a response. Alice shrugged and followed him as he exited the car, feeling as if she'd made no progress in overcoming her fears and confusion.

***

An hour or so later, Alice wasn't really sure how she'd ended up in Angela's office or why she'd stayed. She'd given up her reading pretense, painfully aware of how obvious it was that she'd been paying attention to the conversations Angela was having instead of her book. She'd ended up texting a couple friends as she watched Angela move around her well-decorated office.

Half of Alice's friends reluctantly told her that Tyler was getting into a sort of depression without her there, especially with his aunt home so much. Tyler's aunt had taken a two-week vacation and, with nowhere else to go, she lingered in her house all day long, making life a living hell for Tyler, who hated her with a passion.

Alice's other friends talked about normal things like recent break-ups and new couples in her hometown, their summer plans and Richelle's new step-mom. It was a relief to talk about things like that, things that seemed so simple but had once seemed like the end of the world. A year ago, she would have cried her eyes out if Tommy Gilles refused to go to a dance with her, or got another girlfriend besides her. Today, Tommy Gilles was just a memory, a stupid sophomore with his head in the clouds (and probably in the gutter as well). She'd seen way more than Tommy ever would in his picture perfect soccer player life, and she was a year younger.

Other news included the addition of a new arcade to the town recreation center, how Kaylin's dog had gotten loose, and how a lightning storm had wiped out two houses on Maple Street. After a while the texts started to give Alice an awkward feeling, like some of her friends were just trying to avoid talking about her mom. She shut her phone off, claiming she had something to do, and stroked the spine of her thick vampire novel. Bored out of her skull, it was difficult not to think about the things she wanted to avoid. Her mother, for example.

She didn't want to think about that though, so she shifted focus to Seeley, who wasn't exactly a better subject to dwell on but certainly not as painful. She knew it had taken guts for him to ask Sweets for help. She respected that, but she suspected he was clueless as to how difficult he'd just made life for her.

When she looked up, she caught a glimpse of Angela staring at her before she turned back to her computer. Suddenly she had the urge to get up and walk around, and she followed the impulse, muttering an explanation to Angela before walking through the door and towards, of all places, Bones' office.

It was times like these she knew she created problems for herself.

When she was close enough to Bones' office, she realized Bones and Seeley were arguing. _**Aren't they always?**_ She thought, and snickered quietly. She drew closer to the door and pressed herself against the wall, holding her breath as an extra precaution. But they wouldn't have heard her through the yelling anyway.

She felt bad listening in on Seeley's conversation, and she would have made her presence known sooner if she hadn't realized they were talking about her and Chloe. Her stomach sank, but she still didn't dare breathe.

"What do you think I should have done?" Seeley yelled angrily. From what Alice could tell, he was struggling not to punch something.

"I don't know, Booth, you could've taken her in as a foster child, or let her stay with a friend, _something_! Something _reasonable_, instead of adopting a stranger!" Bones yelled back, sounding close to tears.

"I don't want her to _be _a stranger though, Bones! She's my niece, my flesh and blood, and I want to be there for her like I couldn't be before. My sister had a daughter and didn't tell me, and that hurts, Bones, but it's hurting her so much more than it's hurting me. I need to be there for her, because she needs me, and I need her too." Seeley's speech was controlled but passionate, and Alice felt tears swimming in her eyes.

"What? Why?" Bones screeched, and Alice snapped back to reality immediately.

"She's all I have left of my sister." Seeley answered quietly.

"So you're using her then?" Bones' voice got louder. "You just want her because she's like your sister?"

"What are you talking about, Bones, that makes no sense!"

"It doesn't? Are you telling me it wasn't part of your motivation to adopt her? You weren't curious _at all_ about what your sister's been doing for 16 years?" Bones said, a little quieter now.

"Of course I was, and I still am, but that doesn't mean I'm using her- you don't understand!"

"No, Booth, _you _don't understand." Bones choked up. "You don't know what it's like to be an orphan, to think the world doesn't want you because your parents didn't want you enough to stay. You don't know what it's like to have no opportunities, no real chances at a family. It throws everything into a horribly warped perspective, where even the most indecent and uncomfortable choice is a pleasant escape from endless alternatives." She coughed, a sadly controlled sob. "Don't you see? She didn't have a choice. When you gave her an opportunity for a home, you were pretty much forcing her to take it. In a way, that's worse than foster care, Booth. Knowing you have a chance, knowing you don't want to take it, knowing you will anyway… it's painful."

Alice was astonished. Just seconds ago Bones had seemed like she hated her, and now she was defending her in the most emotional way. Where had this come from?

And if Bones was so empathic, why did Seeley still ask Sweets for advice?

"Bones, I'm sorry." Seeley said reluctantly. "I didn't realize… I mean, it makes sense… I'm sorry."

There was silence for a minute, except for Bones' heavy breathing and Alice's racing heart. To her, it seemed like the world had frozen.

Suddenly Bones was approaching the doorway almost at a run, as if she were trying to escape. And Alice was still frozen next to the doorway, unable to get away in a time frame that would make an excuse believable. Bones rounded the corner with tears sparkling in her eyes - and stopped short. The two of them found themselves staring into each other's eyes, which were wide and shocked. Both were stunned to see each other, and both were tearful.

Alice had the sudden urge to hug the woman who'd defended her so boldly. So she did. *

Actually, what Alice did was more of a tackle, though that's not how she intended it. She threw herself at Bones, wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist, sending her stumbling backwards. Bones stiffened; she seemed to think she was being attacked at first, but when she realized she was being hugged she put a reluctant hand on Alice's shoulder, kindly but firmly pushing her away.

Alice was immediately shocked and embarrassed by her actions. Her cheeks grew bright red as she realized what she'd done. Her and Bones stared at each other silently, both uncomfortable, until Alice said quietly, "I'm sorry. And thank you." She walked away, hoping Seeley hadn't noticed any of that.

And whom should she run into but Zach, who was staring intently at a manila envelope in his hands, on his way to Bones' office. Alice was shocked that he even noticed when she walked by, but not only did he notice that, he also saw that she'd been crying and stopped.

"Are you okay?" He asked, politely curious.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Alice rubbed her arm nervously. Zach stared at her, his eyes questioning. "It's nothing." She insisted, and attempted a smile before walking away from him.

This day was getting to be too emotionally trying for her. She went back to Angela, who she knew would stare but not ask, and Seeley caught up with her a few minutes later, saying it was time for some kind of lunch/dinner because he was starving. He asked Alice if she was all right, obviously noting the tear stains on her cheeks, but he wasn't persistent about it.

Alice wasn't sure why, but she knew she had to tell Seeley she'd been listening in on his argument with Bones, both for the sake of morality and for herself.

**The * is the point in this chapter where I originally intended to end the chapter with a cliffhanger, but it was a full page and a half shorter that my other chapters, so I added more. Well, it's still short, but hey, I tried. So otherwise… how'd I do? Review please, 'cause this is the chapter I was really nervous about. Thanks!**


	8. Change

After lunch, Seeley had some fieldwork to do with Bones. Seeing no advantage in coming with them, Alice asked to stay at the Jeffersonian. She tried reading in Angela's office, but with Angela's staring and the endless thoughts swirling in her head, she was too restless to make any progress. Against her better judgment, she moved to Sweets' office.

Sweets looked up when she knocked on the doorframe reluctantly. She was silent, and Sweets just nodded, as if he could read her mind. So she sat on the couch across from him, curled into a ball that faced the east wall of the room. "I figured, if you're not doing anything, now is as good a time as any." She said quietly.

"For what?" Sweets asked, looking up at her from a stack of papers he'd been pretending to shuffle through.

"For us to talk. I want to get it out of the way." She explained.

"I'm… I'm not busy." Sweets was impressed. For Alice to agree to private sessions and then take responsibility for her decision was an abnormal response for a teenager, especially one like her and Booth.

"Seeley isn't here." Alice added quickly.

"I'm aware."

There was an awkward silence. And then, "Ask me a question." Alice said, almost desperately.

"Okay. If you need to stop at any time, tell me."

The next hour and a half was surprisingly easy. Sweets asked simple questions like what her full name was, who she was named after, her favorite food, color, season, etc., and then about her friends in Oregon. Alice noticed the pattern quickly. Sweets was asking her painless questions before easing into more emotional subjects, like her childhood and her home. And the strange thing was, it worked. After half an hour of telling Sweets about her hobbies and school career, it was much easier to talk about the things that mattered.

Sweets took everything down on a piece of paper he seemed to have pulled out of nowhere. By the time they reached the subject of her home life, Alice imagined the paper must have been full, but then thought he probably wasn't writing _everything_ down.

Alice told him how her mother had decided to move to Oregon, and why she'd never met her father or any of her grandparents or _family_ in fact, except for her mother. She told him about Tyler, though not in as much detail as Sweets would have liked. She talked about how she was treated at school, and very vaguely about her habits at home.

By the time Sweets smiled and said, "I think that's enough for today", Alice felt she had made a lot of progress, though they hadn't talked about the more important subjects in too much detail.

One thing she'd gained, though, was the assurance that tonight she could tell Seeley about what she'd overheard in Bones' office, and how she felt about it. That was important, she was sure of it.

***

Later that night, after Seeley had returned from his fieldwork and driven Alice and himself home, he made grilled cheese sandwiches and watched some TV. Alice retreated to her room quietly, glad for the peace and calm. She flopped down on the bed, stuffing the ear buds of her iPod in her ears as she stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes of debating whether or not to approach Seeley, she decided that, like in Sweets' office, now was as good a time as any. With her pulse jumping in her ears, she switched her iPod off and got up.

She moved to Seeley's couch noiselessly, joining him as he watched a hockey game. Neither spoke for almost ten minutes, staring at the screen as their attention strayed elsewhere. Finally, Alice took a deep breath and blurted, "I heard you and Bones talking about me today."

"_What_?" Seeley stuttered. Immediately the television pretense was lost, and the uncle and niece turned toward each other.

"I didn't mean to!" Alice defended quickly. "I was walking around and I found Bones' office, and I heard you two arguing so I turned to walk away, but I heard you start talking about me so I stopped." She pleaded. "I swear, I wouldn't have eavesdropped if you weren't talking about me. I'm sorry."

Seeley stared at her for a moment, and then shook his head slowly as if to clear some kind of fog from it. "It's… fine, I guess. What did you hear?"

"I heard Bones 'defending' me." Alice grimaced. "And I heard you arguing about whether or not you should've adopted me. But if there was more I don't think I heard it."

"No, there was nothing else." Seeley mumbled absent-mindedly. "So… what do you think?"

Alice took another deep breath. "I think Bones may have had a point."

"_What_?" Seeley's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "I thought for sure you'd be offended by her argument."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm more grateful for your decision than you could ever know. But there are certain aspects of being an adopted child that I didn't consider before."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that when the paperwork is finalized I will legally be your _daughter_." Alice gulped. "I've never had a father before. I don't know what it's going to be like."

"Don't worry about that. I'm not a strict guardian or anything, and I'm not gonna ask you to call me 'dad'." Seeley considered putting a hand on Alice's shoulder but decided against it.

"I-I know that. But you know that means you get access to my inheritances and debts and everything?"

"I know. Don't worry about that either, your inheritance is yours alone."

Alice was quiet. "You know, Bones was right. I couldn't reject that offer."

"You had nowhere else to go."

"I know. I'm not mad at you. I'm grateful. But I wish every day that I had more control over my life."

Seeley grinned half-heartedly. "You're a teenager, you're _supposed _to wish for control over your life."

Alice stared at him sternly. "You know what I mean. All I'm saying is that maybe she had a point." Alice blushed. "Oh, and I heard the part about my mom, too."

"Oh." Seeley rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Do you think I'm using you to get to know her again?"

"No, actually. Well, at least I hope not." Alice averted her eyes, frowning. "You wouldn't get much out of it."

"This isn't just about her. It's about you, too."

"But it wasn't at first. That's how you met me, remember? The f-funeral." She swallowed, trying to hold back tears.

"How could I forget?"

"I think you should know that I didn't like my mother very much. I loved her, but I hated her too. She made my life hell." Alice watched as Seeley fought the urge to ask the questions eating at him. "I can't keep you away from her forever, and I know that. I'll tell you everything eventually, but… not now."

"It's too soon. I understand." There was a moment of silence between the Booths, and then Alice reached over and hugged Seeley awkwardly.

"Thanks." She whispered, and retreated to her new room to release a few unshed tears.

***

That night was the first of many that Alice couldn't sleep. Tired as she was, she found she couldn't do anything else but lay in bed speculating, sleepily checking the time on her cheap cell phone every fifteen minutes. Around 2:30 she finally started dozing off, only to be woken up half an hour later by Booth, who was buttoning his shirt quickly, almost in an agitated manner.

"What's going on?" Alice asked groggily, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Someone discovered a crime scene and I'm wanted there immediately." Booth growled.

"Now? It's like… 3 A.M." Alice said as she glanced at her cell phone.

"Yeah, you're telling me." He pulled on one black leather shoe, hopping around the room as he tried to grab his foot. "You don't have to come if you don't want to. It's not a pretty sight, I can tell you that already."

"Nah, I'm up already anyway." Alice slid out of bed and went to her closet to find something to wear, then retreated to the bathroom. A few minutes later she emerged in a blood-red t-shirt, ripped black jeans, a black hoodie and her traditional black Converses. Her hair was brushed and she even looked like she'd washed her face, Seeley noticed.

"Do you want coffee or something? Bones always gets coffee for me but…" Seeley trailed off as Alice grimaced.

"I'm good. Not a coffee person." The two got in the car and drove about twenty minutes to the previously labeled crime scene, which was on a crowded street blocked by an assortment of ambulances, police cars and other official vehicles, which made for a lot of honking and crowded traffic. Upon Seeley's instructions to "Stay in the car" Alice pulled her knees up to her chest and watched the scene unfold from the comfort of the enclosed vehicle. She saw Seeley talk to Bones and her team, and then when a police officer moved out of the way she caught a glimpse of a disgustingly deformed mass of burnt flesh. She fought the urge to gag and instead switched her gaze to Zach, who was… staring at her.

When Zach met her gaze he immediately turned away, muttering something to Hodgins that Alice couldn't see. She rolled her eyes and tried to figure out what was going on in the rest of the scene. It was a useless effort; there was a good two-dozen people walking around, snapping photos, collecting evidence, and making phone calls purposefully.

Seeley soon returned to the car and informed Alice that the evidence was all being delivered to the Jeffersonian, so he had to follow Bones to the museum. Alice just nodded, and when they arrived she took advantage of the confusion to slip into Sweets' office and lay down on the couch. She was asleep almost immediately, despite the noise outside the door.

***

Seeley was dead tired. It was around 10 A.M. and he'd sat with Bones all night waiting for news. The victim was so far unidentified, and though it was obvious he was murdered there wasn't much Seeley could do for now. He wanted to go home and climb into bed, but he couldn't leave the Jeffersonian without finding Alice. And of course he didn't have any idea where she'd gone.

It took him a while, but eventually Sweets waved him over and led Seeley into his small office, where he'd found Alice sound asleep.

"She was having nightmares about an hour ago." Sweets reported sternly. "Why did you bring her to a crime scene?"

"She wanted to come. And why didn't you tell me where she was?" Seeley tried to sound angry, but he was too tired to sound anything but exasperated.

"You were busy."

Seeley sighed. "Should I wake her up?"

"I think you're going to have to."

He sighed again. "Fine… Alice. Alice, come on, wake up." She mumbled something incoherently and twitched. "Come on Alice, it's time to go." Nothing. Seeley shook her shoulder a little bit and she jolted upright immediately.

"Alright Mom, I'm up, I'm up." She muttered groggily, before blinking a little bit and coming to her senses. When she realized Seeley was staring at her she blushed. "Oh, right… sorry."

"It's time to leave. Do you want something to eat or do you just want to go home and sleep?" Seeley said, choosing to ignore the outburst.

"Home please. I'm not hungry." She looked around, her gaze landing on a confused Sweets. "Oh, Sweets, I'm sorry I snuck into your office… only you and Bones have couches in your offices, and her office was being used, so…"

"No, it's fine." Sweets quickly reassured her.

Alice frowned. "If you're sure… so, home then?"

***

The next few days continued in much the same fashion. Each morning Seeley would wake Alice so they could go to the Jeffersonian, they'd get breakfast at some kind of diner or fast-food joint, and Alice would spend the day wandering the Medico-Legal Lab aimlessly, making small talk with any familiar face she could find. She tended to avoid Bones and Angela, instead choosing to chat with people like Zach, Hodgins, even Sweets. Angela had a sneaky way of prying unnoticeably, and Bones was just… awkward.

At one point Alice asked Seeley about the case he was working on, and he told her about the victim they'd found who'd been pushed through a wood-chipper.

"Ew." Alice said, and that was the end of her curiosity.

Without something to focus on, however, it was getting harder and harder to repress the memories weighing down on her. And with Sweets slowly but surely prying into her past, the gaps between happier memories became more pronounced, more problematic. There was a box in her closet that still needed to be opened.

Nighttime was the worst. Alice didn't have the distraction of the Jeffersonian, and Seeley didn't exactly provide entertainment. She sat in her room, staring at the ceiling, daydreaming and remembering, old, infected wounds reopening one by one. Every night was painful. Every sleep was filled with nightmares, every prayer was desperate. For the first time in her life, Alice didn't need to _survive_, but just to _live_, and it threw her off-balance so entirely that the weight of her past seemed to be crashing down all at once.

Days passed, and then weeks. August came… and went. School was fast approaching, and as the phenomenon reared its ugly head in Alice's face, all she could think was 'It's not school without Tyler and the others. It's a mirage. This can't be happening.'

By now, she was used to the drama of the Jeffersonian, to most of the main players in the Medico-Legal Lab, to the awkwardly romantic relationship between Seeley and his oblivious partner, and to the ever-adorable Parker, who'd grown deeply infatuated with his newfound cousin and strived to spend any and all possible time with her. She and Sweets were making progress, and slowly but surely she was revealing things to him that she'd never admitted before. The box in the closet remained unopened. Seeley stopped trying to ask questions, Angela stopped prying, Zach stopped being so twitchy around her and Bones, for the most part, stopped trying to converse with her altogether.

A week before the school year began, Alice crawled into bed with her iPod blasting Fall Out Boy. The music as she fell asleep had become a habit, a last-ditch effort to keep the nightmares away. It rarely worked, but at least the attempt made it feel like she was doing something about it. Her mind was busy, anxiety building as the school year drew closer, so it seemed like a relief when darkness filled her eyelids and sweet numbness seeped through her bones.

Within minutes, she was dreaming.

_It was dark. The street lamps flickered meekly, casting eerie shadows at the dingy sidewalks, shadows that grew into demented 8-legged creatures stalking Alice on her way home. Home was a relative term. Where she slept and cried and took care of her mother… was that home? She didn't think so. But she had to go back, no matter how much it hurt. The creatures were closing in slowly, and though Alice ran at a pace that should have had her there by now, each time she looked around it seemed like she'd made no progress toward her destination whatsoever. _

_ What was she running from, and why did she need to go back? Her Mom needed her… she couldn't let her die again. But these creatures were hungry, and they didn't care if she needed to save her mother… _

_ The spider-like animals surrounded her, bearing down slowly, circling their prey, and through a gap in their formation Alice glimpsed her mother at the end of the street, her arm outstretched, an eerie smile etched on her face. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her joints froze, and suddenly what had been her mother only minutes ago was a pile of rotting, diseased flesh smiling at her hauntingly. Nothing but a corpse on a metal slab… _

_ The spiders hissed evilly and tore into Alice's limbs as if famished. _

Alice's screams woke her up just as Seeley burst into the room with his gun at the ready. She sucked in a long, shaky breath and the next thing she knew she was sobbing hysterically into Seeley's shoulder, her terror ebbing away with each shuddering whimper. She was repulsed by her own behavior, but at the same time the feeling of being held as she cried, the way she so often did these days, was addicting. Seeley held her to his muscled body, rocking her back and forth and whispering calming things into her ear.

When she'd calmed down enough to speak, she told him about her dream - every detail she could remember. She told him about the street she used to live on, described every detail of her small home in Oregon, explained the significance behind the spiders - 'arachnophobia', she mumbled meekly. She talked softly until her eyelids began to droop, and then, as Seeley pushed a strand of hair behind her ear gently, she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

The next day, Angela asked Seeley if she could have some money to take Alice shopping for school - 'asked' here meaning threatened in the sweetest voice she could muster. Seeley, with not much of a choice, agreed, and the two women were soon roaming the streets of D.C. with 5 crisp 100 dollar bills stuffed in Angela's purse lovingly. They went first to a street that seemed to be entirely clothing stores and boutiques.

The next few hours was spent in 9 different dressing rooms and one salon, and when the day was done Alice had 9 bags of clothes for school, a new backpack, school supplies, makeup, and a new haircut - 5 inches shorter with black highlights and bangs. Despite the guilt over spending so much of Seeley's money, Alice was elated. She'd never felt so spoiled in her entire life. Her ears still rang with the compliments she'd been getting from Angela all day: "You look gorgeous in those jeans, that shirt matches your eyes so well, your hair looks _amazing_." Stuff a mom or an aunt would say. She'd never had one of those.

It was almost 6 p.m. when Alice and Angela sat down in a booth a small café, their arms sore from the weight of the shopping bags, the salon smell hovering around Alice's head like a cloud.

"That was the best. Thank you so much Angela." Alice smiled awkwardly.

"Don't thank me, thank Booth. Oh I can't wait to see how he reacts to your hair!" Angela was practically glowing with excitement, and Alice couldn't help but share her enthusiasm.

They both ordered large, filling meals and ate with a starved concentration, exhausted and malnourished after their long day. Angela asked Alice what her old school in Oregon had been like, and Alice was happy to fill her in on all the details of education in the western half of the U.S. At least Angela had broken her habit of prying, Alice thought, just as Angela asked, "What about boyfriends?"

Well, wasn't that a loaded question… she supposed Tyler was a boyfriend of sorts, wasn't he? And of course Andrew and James had to count… Realizing she'd been staring into space, she gave Angela a small smile and answered "A couple," as vaguely as possible. And with that, the life seemed to drain out of the conversation, and both became suddenly too engrossed in their food to chat.

That night, when Alice found a moment to check her cell phone, there were several missed calls from her friends in Oregon, the majority of them being from Tyler of course. She called Tyler back and got only a voicemail. From her other friends there were 6 messages on her phone, 2 minute affairs in rushed, excited voices. By the time she got to the first message she could understand, the one from Kaylin of all people, she had figured out what had happened.

While she was having the time of her life in sunny, beautiful D.C. Mr. Rowlands had finally succumbed to his on-going battle with leukemia. Mrs. Rowlands was a widow at last.

**This chapter is such a fail, I know. Don't kill me okay? I needed to put something up so I wouldn't succumb to writer's block. It's been busy the past couple months. So review, make my day why don'tcha? **


End file.
